


Land of Salt and Flame

by sixgunbrothers



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixgunbrothers/pseuds/sixgunbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean encounter a woman named Sera at a diner that isn't what she seems.  When Castiel get's involved, they learn secrets about Sera that even she didn't know.  And Cas is hiding something from them all.  Still on the trail of Lilith, the brothers learn not everything they've killed stays that way.  As Sam and Dean realize how important Sera is to them, the civil wars in heaven and hell begin to spiral out of control.  Sera is the key to unlocking the puzzle threatening to destroy everything and start the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm changing up the lore a bit so it's not going to sync in exactly with how the show goes. This takes place around the beginning of season 4, but does not follow the show from there. 
> 
> General warnings: smut, blood play
> 
> Trigger warnings: attempted suicide, self harm, cutting
> 
> Chapter 1 can be read as a ficlet by itself. The story becomes much more intense after this.

"Are you going to finish that?" Dean asked giving a sly smile.

"Um, I, uh...." Stunned into silence by the gorgeous man at the other end of the counter, Sera looked back down at her plate of cherry pie and cup of coffee.

"It's the last piece you know." He set down his coffee cup and hopped off his bar stool.

Sera panicked, he was far to good looking to approach her and she had always been terrible with men.

"I suppose I can share" her voice was barely above a whisper but her smile was genuine. 

"Please excuse him, he has no manners. Sorry, enjoy your pie." Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders in an attempt to steer him elsewhere, but he was having none of it.

"Dude, she offered to share!" Dean huffed as he sat down next to her shrugging off his brother.

"You and your pie obsession...." Sam mumbled giving up, returning to his seat.

"Hey, I'm Dean." He put out his hand, she glanced at it before shaking. They were worn, large fingers, calluses and a strong grip. She shook softly, not really knowing how to react.

"Seraphina, or just Sera. It's nice to meet you." Her voice still a bit shaky, she smiled again in attempt to hide that.

"Likewise." Dean took her in as he shook her hand. She was short, with copper hair that hung in messy waves around her full cheeks, dotted all over in freckles. Her eyes were a  
color of blue green he'd never seen before, and her smile. That was a gorgeous smile; full, pink lips parting to reveal beautiful white teeth.

Sera pulled her hand away slowly as he unwound his fingers from her. Turning back to her pie, she cut it in half down the middle, moving part to a napkin and scooting the plate towards Dean.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean for you to eat off of a napkin!" Dean's eyebrows flew up as he raised his hand to stop her pushing the plate to him.

"It's no big deal" Sera shrugged and took a bite. She decided on playing it cool, since there was no chance of anything happening. This guy apparently had a serious thing for pie.

Dean watched her take bites out of the corner of his eye as he dug in, happy with the flavor, the way the skin of the cherries broke under the pressure from his teeth. He shifted in his chair, probably shouldn't be thinking about that....

Sipping at her coffee, Sera tried to gauge what was happening. Strangers don't just ask to share pie. No way he wants to try and pick me up. I'm chubby and awkward and he's fucking perfect. His hazel eyes and dashing smile. The rough, rugged feel he gave off; he smelled like leather and old spice.

Suddenly, Dean lent over her and picked up a battered looking notebook. Sera's eyes went wide with terror as she fumbled with words to try and stop him.

"What's this" he asked casually, flipping it over in his hands. The outside was covered in drawings and doodles and tape.

"Just my work..." She breathed, reaching for it back.

"What kind of work, are you an artist?" He held up the notebook and smiled.

"Sort of. Um, I draw comics for a website. It's nothing much but it mostly pays the bills." She was shredding another napkin in her lap under the counter. This is embarrassing. Some nerd girl with her comics. Could I be any more unappealing?!

"Awesome!" Dean opened it immediately. Chicks weren't supposed to like comics let alone write them. Cherry pie, an amazing smile, and comics. Damn. She really wasn't his type,  
which was normally skinny with a low cut top and painted on jeans. But he had to admit she was pretty cool.

"It's all horror stuff. You know, vampires, werewolves, mythical creatures. More fun to write for that than reality." Sera desperately tried to keep her voice even and confident.

Dean tried not to laugh. She had no idea, this was reality for him. Flipping through, he landed on a vampire scene. He noticed the main character was slicing off their heads, not  
using a stake as per most other writings. "Why beheading?"

He looked genuinely interested, she was taken aback. "Less common, better dynamic. And way cooler to draw." Sera's mouth curled into an interesting smirk, it didn't go unnoticed by Dean. She was intense, that was rare. "I read up on old myths and legends. They tend to be more interesting than the common concepts for horror creatures." Well what the hell could possibly go wrong, might as well be confident, he seems to like that.

"Much better than most people, they always get it wrong." As soon as it was out of his mouth he knew he'd fucked up.

"Get it wrong? Are you a horror expert or something?" She raised an eyebrow and half laughed at him.

"Oh, no, I just, well..." Dean tripped over his words, trying not to sound like a freak. "I guess I'm just picky about my horror stories."

"Well good. That means you're not into Twilight and shit I hope?"

Dean threw his head back in laughter, Sam eyed him with concern from the other end of the counter. "Yeah, no. Classics are better. Halloween, Dawn of the Dead..."

"Last House on the Left." She interrupted, and he looked shocked.   
That's a fucked up movie, lots of firsts for special effects and concepts. It wasn't for the faint of heart, it was serious blood and gore horror. He was seriously impressed she was a true horror buff.  
"The 70s were by far the best." Sera swiveled in her seat to better face Dean.

"Agreed. You've got good taste in movies. And pie!" Dean was back to his seductive smirk. He was wondering why she hadn't given him her phone number by now, that's normally how it went. Now that she wasn't leaning on the counter, he noticed she had quite the rack and now with her t shirt. Alice Cooper's name was stretched taunt over her chest, damn it was a nice view. "Hey, would you wanna talk more over, like, dinner or something?" Dean asked, feeling surprisingly unsure of her reaction.

Sera's jaw literally dropped. When Dean's eyebrows went up, she realized she looked like an idiot. "I, uh, yeah, that would be great!" Her cheeks flushed a bright red instantly. Dean was confused. What the hell was with her look of total shock?

Sera struggled to keep her composure and not squeal with delight as this Adonis asked her to dinner. She wrote her number on a torn page from her notebook then folded it up and handed it to him. Heart hammering in her chest and blood rushing in her ears, she smiled, lips curling up further than  
before. Dean was completely confused by her reactions, but that smile told him she was truly glad he asked.

Sam looked down at his watch, they were wasting daylight. After he paid, Sam walked up next to Dean, giving him the "hey we still have a job to do" look.

"Cool," Dean tucked the paper into his pocket as he stood, the corners of his mouth turning up in a way that made Sera gulp. "And thanks for the pie."

Sera bit her bottom lip and Dean watched as her cheeks grew rosy once more.

Shit. Sam grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him towards the door. He had seen that reaction and knew if he didn't physically remove Dean, he'd be there until closing.

Sera watched them go, smile widening as Dean stumbled from looking at her instead of where he was going until Sam had him all the way out the door. She turned back around, elated  
and somewhat light headed. "Check please?" She sighed as the waitress came back by her.

"Already been taken care of sweetheart." She beamed at the young girl while organizing a stack of tickets. The waitress had watched most of their exchange, and couldn't help but find it adorable.

Sera smiled as she shoved her notebook back into her bag and then headed outside to her car. 

There was finally something to look forward to. Someone.


	2. Seraphim

"You shouldn't screw around like that.  You know you won't call her." Sam crossed his arms over his chest as Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

"What the hell Sam?!" Dean spat, indignant.

"Oh come on, she's not even your type."

"Since when do I have a type?" He knew full well he did, but preferred not to appear quite so shallow.

"Probably since you were like, 15."

"Hmph." Dean tried to focus on the road, why was Sam being such a pain today?  It was like he intentionally tried to make Dean miserable.  He knew it wasn't true, but still.

"Look, all I'm saying is she probably doesn't get asked for her number very often.  I doubt she even thinks you'll really call her."

"So that's what all those weird looks where?  She didn't believe me when I asked?" a semblance of realization was beginning to dawn on him.

"Yeah Dean.  I know you don't think about these things but some people aren't used to getting any kind of attention.  Just, don't fuck her over, okay?" Sam fixed his brother with a look somewhere between anger and pity.  Angry that Dean was still a womanizing ass and pity for the poor girl that was snared in his net.

"I won't!  Jesus, you'd think I was some kind of heartless bastard to hear you tell it."

"So what's her name?  You did get that right?" Shifting in his seat, Sam really didn't want to talk about it, but now he was curious.

"I'm not an animal, well not most of the time.  Of course I did, it's Seraphina, Sera she said.  Pretty cool name actually."

Sam sat bolt upright in his seat, turning and gaping at the oblivious man behind the wheel. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Uh, no," Dean screwed up his face at Sam's reaction, "What the fuck?"

"We're chasing a demon with a flair for pyrotechnics and you meet a girl in a diner named Seraphina?!"

Dean looked over expectantly, "I'm not a college educated man Sammy, what's your point?"

"Seraphina, it's Hebrew.  It means 'burning ones'.  We are so screwed, this is worse than demons, Dean."

"How's that possible?" He looked at Sam like he'd gone crazy.  Demons were the end all and be all of evil, the nastiest shit they ever fought.

"Seraphim, the highest order of angels.  We're in serious shit here."

Oh.  Yeah, that would be worse.  "Well, only one way to find out.  We try and trap her, get some damn answers."

Sam sighed, "That trap only worked once and it may only have been because Cas wasn't strong enough to break it.  He's not a Seraphim," he pressed at his temples, a migraine building behind his eyes.

"He said it could trap an archangel if it needed to.  Besides, you got any better ideas?" Dean pushed.

"We could ask him for help.  See if maybe he could..."

"No.  Look, we can handle this on our own.  There's only one and, I don't know, she just seems harmless."

"She seems harmless?!  Have you lost your mind?  How many times over would we have been killed by now if we believed that?" Sam was livid, nostrils flaring, cheeks turning red.

"Okay okay!  Just chill out Sammy.  You work on the trap and I'll call her, set something up."

Dean pulled into the motel and sighed heavily.  Once back to their room, Sam set to work pouring over information to find out what exactly they were up against. 

>>>>

Two hours later, Sam finally broke the silence.  
"This makes no sense." He rubbed his eyes, the headache already having taken hold in earnest.

"What?  Angels?" Dean backed away from the window and padded towards Sam.

"Well, that and the fact that Seraphims are the top dogs of all the angels; they don't do any of the dirty work."

"So they aren't soldiers like Cas?"

"Right.  They are the complete opposite, known for their 'zealous love'."  Sam brought up his hands and did air quotes for effect.

"Of what, God?"

"Of everything.  Humans, animals, all that he created and God himself."

"Or herself." Dean smirked.

"Whatever."  The last thing Sam wanted was for Dean to start being a smart ass right now.

"Let me see that."  Dean picked up the laptop and started reading aloud, "Perpetual, tireless, energetic assimilation of those below, blah blah, all consuming flames, blah blah blah, enlightening power and dispelling darkness from shadows.  Huh.  But if she were just getting rid of darkness, these people have all been innocent."

"Well what if she's gone off the reservation, just doing it for kicks?  Could be she's a demon, just throwing us off with an angel name.  We've still got no idea what we're really dealing with here, Dean." Sam sat back in his chair looking up at his brother as he clasped his hands behind his head.

"I don't know, this just seems wrong.  I'm gonna call her." He fished his phone and the paper with her number on it out of his pocket.  As he unfolded the page, he realized it was part of the comic he'd been looking at with the vampires.  He couldn't help but smile. 

>>>>

Sera's phone rang three times before she finally picked up, practically yelling "Hello?"  Dean barely heard her over the blaring Led Zeppelin in the background.  "Shit, sorry.  Hold on." It sounded like she set the phone down, the music cut off shortly after.  "Still there?" she asked, voice softer this time.

"Yeah.  Hey, it's Dean.  From the diner."

Silence.  Sera's eyes went wide.  Holy shit he really called.  She hadn't expected that.  At all.  "Um yeah, hi..." she finally managed to choke out.

"So about dinner, are you free tonight?" Dean held his breath, somewhat nervous she would say no.

"Sure!  I never really have anything going on."  Great, way to sound desperate you moron.

"Where can I pick you up?"

"I kind of live out in the sticks, how about I meet you in town?"  Sera looked around her house and knew she'd never let anyone see it.

"I passed a place on 6th and Central, Wheaton's Pub.  That joint any good?"

"Yes, they have awesome fish and chips!  If you like fish.  Or fries.  Or... uh is 7 okay?"

Dean had to hold back a laugh, she sounded so nervous; this was new.  Most of his hookups were confident and self assured.  "Cool, I'll see you then."  After he hung up, Dean turned to Sam, "She really just seems like a little, awkward nerd."

"I'm not gonna fuck around dude.  I'm trying the banishing spell if the traps don't work."

"Jesus, don't go all out!  I'm telling you, this isn't the crisis you think it is." Dean had his doubts about the situation, but Sam was on another level entirely.

>>>>

Sera put down her phone and tried to calm herself.  Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. What the fuck am I going to wear?!  Rummaging through the contents of her closet, she settled on her nicest jeans and a pair of Converse.  OK, now a top.  T-shirts.  Shit, is this really all I own?  She pulled a Black Sabbath shirt off its hanger and found a pair of scissors.  Cutting down the front of the shirt, she tried to gauge how far to go.  After trying it on, she decided it made her cleavage look damn good.  She attacked her hair with a flat iron until it hung straight down to her mid back.  A little mascara and some lip gloss to top it off.  Cherry.  That seemed appropriate.  She smirked as she applied the gloss and smacked her lips together. 

>>>>

"How do you know she'll even come back with you?" Sam asked a while later, still going over more information on his laptop.  The deeper he dug, the more dangerous this was looking.

"It's my charm Sammy, come on!"

"I still think I should go with you."

"No.  Your ass stays here and preps to catch her if she is an angel, or a demon, or whatever."  Dean was done arguing with his brother.  Grabbing his keys, he headed out to the pub.


	3. Counterbalance

Sera was first to arrive.  By the time 7 rolled around she had convinced herself that he wasn't really coming.  This is stupid.  Why am I even here.  She took a shot of whiskey and started in on her beer. 

Dean finally strode in 10 minutes later.  He wasn't sure she had even made it yet until he saw a hand in the air towards the back of the bar.  Heading towards her arm, he was surprised when he actually saw her.  Sera was barely recognizable from the curly haired girl before.  Her hair straight, lips shiny, a low cut top.  And was that a Black Sabbath shirt?!  "Sorry I'm a bit late," he said sliding into the booth across from her.

"Oh it's fine.  I did start without you though." Sera raised her half empty beer bottle then took a swig.

Ahh a girl after my own heart. Or an angel, or whatever.  If only this could just be a regular date.

When their waitress came back, Dean ordered a beer and burger, Sera got the fish and chips, of course.  By the time their food arrived, they were both on beer number three.  Dean had watched her systematically peel the labels off all her beer bottles, it was fascinating. 

Their conversation was going well.  Work, hobbies, typical date stuff.  Dean chose to be a mechanic looking for a new town to open a shop in.  Sera drew comics for various websites for a living, doing some odd jobs and bar tending on the side.  After their food, Sera started in on her fourth label and Dean laughed.

"What?" she froze and looked up at him.

"You know what they say about people that tear labels off their drinks?"

Sera gave him a blank look.

"That they are sexually frustrated."  He smirked and caught her eyes. 

She turned bright red and nearly knocked over her beer.  Their waitress stepped back up to the table then and Sera ordered another shot of whiskey, Dean doubled it. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be an ass.  It just happens sometimes."

"No it's, it's not that.  My line of work, this town for that matter, aren't exactly a goldmine of eligible bachelors."  She downed her shot as soon as it was set in front of her and Dean followed suite.  "Which is why," Sera began, shaking her head to dissipate the burning of the alcohol in her throat, "I'm shocked you actually called and asked me to dinner."

So if she was just a girl, which seemed pretty likely at this point, why didn't she have any confidence?  Her smile was gorgeous, lips sexy.  Her eyes were bright and her fiery hair and freckles were just the icing on the cake.  So she was nerdy, so what?  That was actually awesome.  So far she had caught all of his comic book and movie references.  "You shouldn't be surprised.  You're pretty and you like pie."  He smiled at her and winked before he took a drink from his beer.

Sera flushed again, her head swam a bit from the alcohol.  No one had ever complimented her like this.  Dean's face looked sincere, she wanted so badly to believe he actually found her attractive.

A few beers later and she was smiling non stop, which had Dean grinning like a fool at her.  She had opened up a little more, her gestures becoming more flirty.  As much as he was enjoying himself, Dean knew he had to get a move on.  Sam was no doubt pissed it was so late.  "So," he began, "would you like to get out of here, go back to my place?"

Sera nearly spit out her beer.  "Are you serious?" she managed with a stunned face.

"As a heart attack," he answered, mouth curling up at one corner, a deviously seductive smile.

"You've really had enough alcohol to find me attractive enough to take home?"  Sera raised her eyebrow and tilted her beer back for another swig.

"What?  I found you attractive at the diner, why do you think I asked for your number?"  And that was the honest truth, which caught him a bit off guard.

She blushed and looked down at the table.  "I, yeah.  Yes.  Let's go."  Her voice shook slightly, which worried Dean.  Normally it was easy for him, a yes or a no and he left it at that.  He found himself concerned that he might be coercing her into this.  He pulled out his wallet and paid for their tab, leading them outside.

"I'm not sure I should really be driving," he admitted, looking down at his keys.  "But my motel is just a few blocks away if you don't mind a short walk?"

"I don't." Sera smiled.  Her eyes were heavy lidded, Dean couldn't tell if it was from the booze or lust.  He was really hoping for the later, and that she wasn't some sort of supernatural being. And that maybe Sam would sleep in the Impala.

Sera couldn't believe it.  Literally her best day ever and it was about to become infinitely better.

>>>>

A block and a half away from the bar, Dean felt a familiar prickle of the hairs on the back of his neck.  He glanced sideways at Sera but she was just walking, hands tucked in her pockets.  Then he felt it, they both did.  Electricity pulsing through the air.  Dean turned, blocking Sera from whatever creature was about to crawl out of the night.

"Hello Dean," came a familiar gruff voice from the shadows.

He relaxed a bit, dropping his shoulders and asking "can I help you Cas?  I'm kind of busy here."

"I'm here for her." The angel stepped into the glow of a streetlight for Dean to better see him.

"So Sam was right, she's an angel." His eyes were wide, he really didn't want his brother to be right about this.

"Not exactly.  But she is being hunted.  And you might want to see to her." Cas nodded and looked over Dean's shoulder.

Turning around, Dean found her backed against a wall, black smoke swirling around her body and creeping upwards.  He ran.  He yelled for her to get down but she put her hands out in front of her.  A bright light exploded from her palms, the smoke dissipated, screeching horribly.  Sera dropped to her knees on the sidewalk, gasping for breath.  Kneeling next to her, Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  "Are you okay?  It didn't get in you did it?"

"No," she wheezed, "I've pretty much been fighting those things off my whole damn life." She couldn't believe what she was admitting, but her head was swimming, knees throbbing with pain.

"What are you?" Dean blurted, pulling back from her slightly.

She met his gaze, hurt and confusion on her face.  "Human, female.  As far as I know."

Dean helped her to her feet and she hissed in pain.  Both the knees of her jeans were ripped out, blood soaking the ragged fabric from where she had hit the ground.  "Come on, I've got band aids back at the motel."  By the time Dean looked, Cas was gone.  But he knew he wouldn't be far.

"Sorry I pretty much ruined the evening," she managed through gritted teeth.

He was helping her along, but laughed at the absurdity of her statement.  "Technically it's me who should apologize.  This isn't exactly how I thought this would go down."

Sera laughed at his choice of words, which made Dean smile a bit.  He was curious about how the hell she drove away that demon, how she supposedly did it her whole life.

>>>>

Once back at the motel, Dean led Sera over the two doormats under which Sam had placed a devil's trap and a ring of oil. 

"Sorry about this, but hold still." Dean backed up from her and flicked open his lighter, tossing it lit onto the oil.  Immediately Sera began screaming as the flames climbed higher. 

Sam came running out of the bathroom just in time to see her fling herself through the wall of flames and land in a heap on the carpet at Dean's feet.  Hoping to put out the fire before the damn alarm went off, Sam grabbed the extinguisher and covered the ring, putting out the blaze.  Dean bent over Sera and pinned her to the ground and she met his eyes with a look of complete terror.  "Look, we just had to be sure.  We are not going to hurt you, I swear."

"Sure of what?!" she shrieked.  "I am pretty damn sure that I can catch on fire as easily as you can!"

Dean helped her to her feet again and set her on the edge of one of the beds.  Despite him trying to barbeque her, Sera decided to stay put, where was she going to go anyway? 

"Let me get some stuff to clean up your knees."

"So she's not an angel then?" Sam asked, following Dean back to the bathroom but keeping an eye on Sera.

"I guess not, but things are going to get pretty interesting."

Sam wasn't sure he really wanted to know what Dean meant by that.

"This isn't gonna feel good," Dean said softly, kneeling in front of Sera. 

She blushed despite her pain and the fact that he had just tried to light her on fire.  "That son of a bitch, these were my good jeans too...." her voice was weak but she cracked a smile.

Dean let out a laugh as he poured some alcohol on a towel and touched it gently to her knee.  She clenched her jaw and groaned.  "I'm sorry."

"Don't be.  Thanks for helping me, you could have just left my ass and bailed back there, or let me burn to a crisp."  She tried to smile again but it didn't come out quite right through the pain.

"This is my brother Sam," Dean tilted his head towards his sibling, cross armed and lent against the far wall.

"Hey.  And thanks for sticking up for my pie."

Sam let out a snort.  As Dean finished bandaging Sera's knees, there was a knock at the door.  Sam approached with caution, Dean stood and pulled out his gun.  Looking through the peephole, Sam then unlocked and opened the door, letting Cas in.  Dean put down his gun but stood between Cas and Sera.  The angel approached but stopped as he realized Dean wasn't going to move.

"You better have a damn good reason for all of this Cas."  Dean's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists.

"She's being hunted by demons."

"Yeah thanks, I've been dealing with it for as long as I can remember.  I'm doing fine holding them off."  Sera stood as she spoke, wincing in pain.

"Not for much longer you won't."

"Who the hell are you?" She was still half drunk, in pain, and pissed.

"Castiel, an angel of the Lord."

"And I'm a super model, what the fuck is going on?"

"He's telling the truth," Dean sighed, "But I have no idea what's going on."

"She's Sam's counter balance..." Cas began.

"My what?" Sam cut him off.

"Counter balance.  She was born just before Sam, but she didn't live, not quite."  Cas had everyone's full attention now. 

"An angel shared their grace with her, gave her new life.  Making her a living, breathing, flesh and blood angel."

Sera's jaw dropped, her head began to spin.

"What does that have to do with me?" Sam demanded.

"She was created as a distraction, broadcasting her developing powers, drawing demons to herself and away from you."

"Where were you born?" Dean rounded on Sera.

"Lawrence, Kansas."  It was barely audible, but enough to leave he and Sam reeling.

"When Azazel came for you Sam, the original plan was to have backup.  Once they caught wind of her however, they split up.  You were marked since before you were even born, Sam.  Your family was not meant to live, you were to be taken."

"Jesus Christ," Sam breathed, face reddening, he pulled at his hair.

Goosebumps broke out over Dean's entire body.  They weren't meant to live.  None of them.  "I thought you said all paths lead to the same end?"  Dean spat, looking back up at Cas.

"They do.  Your mother and father, dead.  You died too, though we were able to remedy that."

"Fuck you!  Fuck this, I've had enough!  This isn't a game!"  Dean raged, arms flying in the air, he took a few heated steps toward Castiel.

"You are correct, this is not a game.  This is a battle, one that heaven must win."

"And what part exactly does she play?"  Dean threw his arm back toward Sera, who looked nearly catatonic on her feet.

"Two of the most powerful beings want her.  Alive.  Her grace can be cut out, just like any other angels.  If they do, if they consume it, they can gain access to heaven once more."

"And what?  Be redeemed?  Sounds like a shit plan to me," Dean hissed.

"No, they will gather angels for their side, start a civil war within a larger one."

"So what demons are we talking?" Sam shifted his weight, this was almost too much information for him to process, but he needed more.

"Well, they are not exactly demons, but one you are already quite familiar with, Lilith." Both brother's faces twisted into scowls at the mention of her name.  "The other is Iblis.  They were among the first to be cast out."

"So they want me and you're what, here to get rid of me so that they can't have my grace?" Sera's words surprised them all, firm, but her face was blank, eyes distant.

"Yes, those are my orders."

Sera clicked her tongue.  She always knew she wasn't long for this earth, what with demons chasing her since before she could even remember.  Her feet moved towards Castiel, heavy from the realization crashing through her that she was about to meet her end.

"Whoa whoa whoa!  There has to be another option here." Dean put his arm out to stop Sera from going any further.

Cas watched as Dean's face lit up with panic and heaved a sigh.  "There is one other way."

"What," Sam and Dean growled at the same time.

"She remains with you, under your care, until I can teach her to control her powers enough to fend off a real attack."

Dean turned to Sam.  Neither wanted any more innocent blood on their hands.  Sam nodded once and Dean spoke, "Done.  She'll stay with us."

"Thanks for the offer and all, but I don't want to be anyone's problem anymore." Sera's voice was hollow now.  Her eyes were half closed and she was beginning to sway on her feet.

"You're not a problem, in fact, you very well might be a big part of the solution," Sam managed, throat tight with pain.  She was willing to give up so easily, just be taken.  Just like Dean.

They turned back to Cas.  "What now?" Dean folded his arms across his chest.

"You rest.  And you leave in the morning.  They know she's here."

"What about the demon?" Sam started.

"It will be taken care of."

"Well if it was that easy, why didn't you just..."  Dean didn't get to the rest of his question.  A loud thump had the brothers spinning on their heels.  Sera was crumpled on the floor, knees having given out.  "Shit!"  Dean lifted her gently and placed her on the bed.  She was completely limp and unresponsive.  He checked her pulse and found she was still alive, just unconscious.  Cas was gone, presumably to take care of the demon they had been hunting in the first place.  "Maybe interesting was a poor choice of word." Dean collapsed into a worn chair across from the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm getting that.  So you up for some babysitting?" Sam rubbed his hands over his face, trying to let it all sink in.

"About that.  God, the date was going so well.  I mean, I can't even remember the last time I enjoyed myself with a woman that much without sex being involved.  This is just shit.  Angels fuckin' ruin everything."  He unscrewed the top of the whiskey bottle on the table and took a long pull.  "Get some sleep Sam."

He didn't bother to argue.  There was no point.  Sam just stripped down to his boxers to crawl under the covers on the other bed.

>>>>

Dean listened for his brother's deep breathing before he let himself relax even a little into his chair.  More whiskey was helping, but he was furious.  To think, had Cas not shown up, he might have gotten laid.  He looked over at Sera and took another drink.  Her large breasts rose and fell with her breathing, it was gorgeous to watch.  Dean could feel his jeans becoming tighter as he let his eyes roam her body, shifting in his chair. 

After a few minutes, it was almost unbearable.  Taking another large drink, he staggered into the bathroom to try and get off before he made a total mess of himself.  It didn't take him long, even with all the alcohol in his system.  He thought of her at the bar, her smile, the way she lent over the table to take one of his fries.  It gave him an amazing view down her shirt.  Pumping his length faster, he tried not to make any noise though he desperately wanted to moan.  Finally the coiling in his stomach snapped and he came hard with a groan.  Long strings of white painted over the counter and into the sink.  He waited until his breathing returned to normal before cleaning up and headed back to sit down, feeling sated. 

Sera was sitting up in bed, eyes still closed.  Fuck, did she hear me?  He went to her side and touched her shoulder softly.  "Get some rest, it's okay.  You're safe."  Sera mumbled something he couldn't understand before sinking back onto the bed and curling up into a ball.

Dean sighed and took his seat, propping his feet up on the table.  The rest of the night he stared into space and finished half the bottle of whiskey. 


	4. Canyon's Edge

As the light began to creep across the floor at dawn, Sam stirred like he always did.  "Wake me when you're ready Sam," Dean sighed and settled down more, closing his eyes.  "And by the way, the car is still down the street at the pub."

Sam groaned by way of response and went to get cleaned up. 

By the time he was packed and back with the car, Dean was snoring loudly and Sera was still out cold.  He woke Dean first, handing him a hot cup of instant coffee.  "Thanks," he managed in his half conscious state.  But when Sam tried to wake Sera, she didn't stir.

"Sera, wake up, we gotta go."  He shook her shoulder but no response.  After a few tries he began to tap her cheeks until Dean saw what he was doing.  
"What the fuck Sam?!"

"She won't wake up."

Dean was next to him in an instant.  "Get some cold water and a towel."  He sat on the side of the bed fully awake now, and folded her into his arms.  He took the cup and towel from Sam, trying first to flick the cold water on her face.  Nothing.  Next he soaked the towel and dabbed her cheeks and forehead, but she didn't so much as flinch.  As a last resort, he threw half a cup of cold water on her face but she still wouldn't wake. 

"Okay, let's just put her in the car and go," Dean sounded worried but didn't know what else to do.  "I guess we just have to wait for Cas."

"She's going to need some of her clothes and stuff Dean, we need to go by her house.  Unless of course, you want to buy her a whole new wardrobe."

Sam made a good point.  Dean's stomach tightened and he swallowed hard, feeling wrong about doing this.  He reached into her front pockets as gently as he could but found only her keys.  Holding his breath, he rolled her onto her side and checked her back pockets.  He found her phone and wallet, jackpot.  Handing both to Sam, he settled her back partially onto his lap, brushing stray hairs from her face. 

Sam emptied the contents of her wallet onto the table.  There wasn't much in the worn black leather.  A bit of money, a credit card, various store memberships, and finally her driver's license.  "Got it," he announced, tucking everything back into the wallet and putting it in his pocket.  They loaded the car and laid Sera down in the back before using Sam's phone to find her house.

>>>>

"She wasn't kidding about living in the middles of nowhere," Dean grumbled, turning the car down their third dirt road.

"It should be coming up pretty soon," fidgeting with the map on his phone, Sam kept checking their surroundings.  "There," he pointed to a nearly hidden driveway between some trees.  Dean turned in, passing the incredibly worn mailbox.  It was almost half a mile before the house came into view at the crest of a small hill.  If you could call it a house.

"She actually lives here?" Dean's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"Well, it's what's on her license."

Pulling right up to the porch, Dean shut off the car and tried once more to wake Sera.  "Stay here with her.  I'll get some of her stuff and we can get the hell out of here."  He tucked his 9mm into the back of his jeans and approached the door.  The house was two stories, white with badly fading and peeling paint.  A few of the windows were boarded up, glass broken out.  His stomach lurched, this looked uninhabitable.  Dean had to watch his step on the porch, most of the boards being rotted through. 

Luckily the door was unlocked, he walked in, drawing his gun.  The inside was considerably better than the outside.  The wood floors were worn but clean, the furniture sparse but well taken care of.  Her art supplies were spread out over a makeshift desk in the corner of the living room, everything looked normal. 

Even though Dean didn't remember much of it, he missed home.  A bed that always felt the same, pots and pans, posters on the walls, and pictures on tables.  He sucked in a breath and headed upstairs.  The floorboards creaked horribly under his weight so he stayed to one side in hopes he wouldn't fall through. 

The first door he came to was her bedroom.  He noticed that under all the windows and doors there was a line of salt, at least she knew how to protect herself.  He stepped over the threshold noticing a single bed with blue sheets and a white comforter, unmade.  A battered dresser sat against the far wall, a space heater next to it.  He opened up the top drawer and felt his cheeks get hot.  Her underwear drawer.  He turned and walked to the closet, hoping to find a bag. 

Dean had to laugh when he got a good look inside.  The vast majority of her clothes were black t-shirts.  In his experience, women had never been simple creatures, but Sera was surprising him at how laid back and low maintenance she seemed to be.  A suitcase was propped up in the corner and he drug it out, dumping handfuls of bras and underwear into it.  He only paused to look at a few of the lacy ones.  Next drawer he pulled out what he figured where pajamas and some of her jeans.  Heading back to the closet, he sorted through her shirts, picking out the ones he liked best.  Led Zeppelin, Iron Maiden, ACDC; she had a great collection.  He also threw in a pair of black biker boots and a jacket. 

He checked the bathroom to make sure she wasn't on some kind of medication that she needed, but found nothing more that soaps, perfume, and aspirin.  The other rooms were completely empty, shut off from the rest of the house with blankets and more salt below the doors.  There was nothing left to take, but he looked back at her desk.  Opening a side pocket of the stuffed suitcase, he shoved in a her notebooks and as many of her various pens and pencils as he could.  One last look around and he headed back outside.  Wedging the suitcase behind his seat, he slid back into the car and turned to Sam.  "Any change?"

"She's still asleep, but she's been mumbling something." Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he looked back at her.

"Like what?" Dean started the car and shifted gear.

"I couldn't tell, I'm not even sure it was English.  Nothing I have ever heard before, it was weird."

Dean thought on it, trying to remember what he heard her say last night.  He wondered if maybe she knew more about this angel and demon stuff that she was letting on.  It made sense her comics were so dark, all this shit in her life constantly.  A light bulb clicked on in Dean's head suddenly.  "Sam, grab the notebooks in the side of the suitcase."  He turned back onto the road and headed for the little two lane highway out of town.

Sam leaned over the seat awkwardly and pulled out the books.  Once settled back down, he opened the first.  Most of the pages were filled with comics about werewolves, vampires, and other monsters.  But further in he found full page sketches.  "Damn...." he breathed.

"What?  Let me see."

"Keep your eyes on the road.  I think she can see the demons, their faces."

"Like when the hell hounds were after me and I could tell them from real people?"  Dean swallowed hard, remembering the awful shit he saw before they finally drug him to hell.  
"Yeah." The sketch he had stopped on was a woman who's face looked like it had been partially peeled away, exposing bone and muscle.  The eyes were hollow, black pits, and the cracked lips were curled up revealing horribly sharp teeth.   
"Anything you saw look like this?" Sam turned the drawing around and Dean glanced over.

"That's definitely a demon." Dean's stomach churned.  The faces were unforgettable, all different, but the same. 

>>>>

Dean was able to make it almost an hour before Sam started in on him.  "Pull over, you need rest."  Sam had gone through all of the notebooks and found even more strange sketches and writing.  It wasn't English that was for sure, but it didn't look like any other language he had come across either.

"I'm fine."  Dean pressed the heel of his palm into his forehead and blinked rapidly, trying to fend off sleep. 

"Dude, you're all over the road, you're gonna get us killed."

Dean knew he was right.   
Dean pulled to the side of the highway and switched places with Sam.  He flipped through the notebooks and was equal parts impressed with her abilities and disturbed by what she had seen.  When the pages started to swim in and out of focus, he put down the notebook and leaned his head back on the seat, closing his eyes. 

It was a fitful sleep full of the screams of tortured souls and all the demons he'd seen in hell.  But the strangest part was, Sera was there, watching.  Everything.  All his evil deeds.  By the time he finally woke up, it was dark.  He wiped the sweat off his face and turned to check on Sera.

As Sam saw his brother move, he groaned and turned down the radio.  "It's like she's been having full conversations with someone."

"What?" Dean asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"She mumbled stuff for hours, none of it intelligible.  I cranked the radio just to drown out her talking and your snoring."

"Sorry I missed the show."  Sitting up, Dean looked at the passing businesses and asked "Where are we, and what time is it?"

"Some small town just East of the Grand Canyon.  And almost 10pm."

"Shit, did you fly us here?"  They had started in a farm town in north Texas, Sam must not have stopped all day.

"Well I couldn't just leave you and chatty Cathy in the car while I went to pee." Sam sounded tired and irritated, Dean couldn't really blame him.

>>>>

Canyon's edge motel looked as good a place as any to stop for the night.  "I'll try and get a room far from the office, in case Cas decides to pay us a visit."  He climbed out of the car and headed to check in. 

A few minutes later, Dean slid over into the drivers seat and pulled the car down to the end in front of their room.  Grabbing their bags, Sam fumbled with the key as Dean scooped up Sera and headed for the door. 

Once settled, Dean headed for the shower and Sam dug a protein bar out of his backpack for dinner.  Not much, but it was better than nothing.  As he took his first bite, the air in the room changed.  Dean felt it too.  He jumped out of the shower, trying not to slip on the wet tiles as he skidded out into the main room with a towel.  Cas was standing next to the bed Sera lay on and Sam was at his side.

"What's wrong with her?"  Dean demanded, joining the two of them.

"Nothing, she's resting."

"She's been in a damn coma for almost 24 hours.  What's wrong with her?"  Dean was running out of patience with this whole thing.

"I'm thinking the news of what she really is shocked her.  Also, the demon from last night was stronger than most others she's had to fight off.  It seriously drained her power."

"Okay, well, can you snap her out of it or do we have to carry a body around with us forever?"  Crossing his arms over his bare chest, Dean glared at Cas.

"Yes.  I will wake her.  Then she will come with me to train."

"What?  Now?  You want to pull her out of a coma and then exhaust her again?"

"That's how this works Dean.  There isn't another way, unless I destroy her."  Castiel returned the angry look, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Maybe, go easy on her?" Sam asked, his brow furrowed in worry.

Dean was fuming, fists clenched at his sides now, jaw set.  He knew speaking would be a bad idea at this point.  Cas turned back to Sera and touched two fingers to her forehead  She woke with a gasp, eyes wide.  Three faces stared down at her, but she only focused on one, raising her hand toward Castiel's chest. 

As soon as her fingertips touched his shirt, Cas flew backward, creating a sizable dent in the wall.  Sera sat up and squeezed her fist together, preventing Cas from moving.  She spoke the same strange language she'd been mumbling in her sleep, it was angry, more of a hiss than words.

"What's she saying?" Sam backed up a little.  Cas managed one word, then Sera's eyes cleared of the fog she had been in.  It left her feeling empty, awkward, and alone.  She dropped her hand to her side and Cas slid down the wall to the floor.  Sera was gasping for air again, she felt as though she hadn't breathed in ages, there wasn't enough oxygen getting into her quick enough. 

Dean sat next to her, wrapping his hands around her arms and gripping them tight.  "Hey, it's okay.  Calm down." Dean spoke slowly and softly, Sera was panicking horribly.  He worried she's put herself back into hibernation if she continued.  "You're fine, just take some deep breaths."  He rubbed up and down her arms hoping to comfort her at least a little.  After a few minutes she was able to breathe normally again, though Dean almost naked in a towel wasn't really helping her heart rate any. 

"I'm fine," Cas coughed as he got back to his feet, pushing Sam's hand away.  "She's stronger than I anticipated.  Good, it means training won't take as long."

"God, I'm starving."  Sera finally spoke, looking up at Dean.  He laughed and stood up to hand her Sam's protein bar and a bottle of water.  "Thanks."  Her voice was hoarse from lack of fluids and felt prickly and sore.

"What was that?  What did she say to you?" Sam whispered to Castiel as the angel rearranged his crumpled clothing.

"It's Enochian, the language of the angels.  What do you think those symbols for the angel banishing symbol consist of?  She told me not to touch you, that she'd tear me apart."

Sam's face drew back in shock.  "What?  Why would that be the first thing out of her mouth?"  Sam was lost.

"She perceived me as a threat, until I told her I was another angel.  Like I said before, she was created to protect you, Sam.  Now that she's come into contact with you, she will do anything to see that you stay safe."

Sam let that sink in.  He basically had an angel body guard now, but instead of comforting him, the thought was terrifying.  Before he could ask any more questions, Cas moved quickly towards Sera. 

"That was an impressive display.  It seems I have underestimated you.  I will return tomorrow, we need to begin so that you can grow stronger."  With a flutter of wings Castiel vanished, leaving the room in silence.

"So um, I take it we're not in Texas anymore?" Sera looked around the room as she finished the bottle of water.

"No Dorothy.  Arizona." Dean supplied.

Her eyebrows rose, "That's a long way."  She thought for a moment then her face sank.  "Shit.  I no longer have a car or house or anything do I?"

"Not so much."  Dean frowned, feeling bad about having to leave most of her stuff behind.

"Well, at least the car was paid off." She swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Please tell me I at least have some clothing?" She looked hopefully between the two of them.  Sam pointed at Dean who smiled awkwardly and pulled her suitcase over to her bed.  Sera was relieved that it was hers from home.  "I'll be impressed if there's anything in here but t shirts and underwear."  She unzipped the bag and gaped.  "Well I'll be damned."  She pulled out some clothes and headed towards the bathroom, patting Dean's bare shoulder as she passed.  "Thanks.  You did good."

Dean smirked then looked up at Sam as she walked away, his smile widening.  As soon as she had shut the door, Sam started in.  "Don't even think about it."

"What?"  Dean was still smiling, eyes glittering with devious intent.

"Seriously.  If she has to stay with us for a while, you can't try and sleep with her.  I'd like this to go as smoothly as possible."

"Oh Sammy, I can't promise anything.  And I certainly can't speak for her." Dean pointed to the closed bathroom door.

"Please try not to be a complete idiot."

"Hey!  I'm not!"

"I'm going to get us some food.  Keep your pants on."  Dean just laughed as Sam left.  He dug through his bag to find another set of clothes since his were still in the bathroom.  Where Sera was.  Naked.  Dammit, this was going to be like the worst sleepover ever. 

He stretched out with one of Sera's notebooks on the bed and began flipping though it.  Now that he was wide awake, the drawings seemed much sharper and more graphic.  Every page worse than the last.  Dean completely forgot what he was doing, looking through someone else's stuff, until Sera came out of the bathroom fluffing her wet hair with a towel.

"Oh shit," she breathed, seeing what Dean was looking at.  "Um... you probably shouldn't go through those."

Dean looked over at her, jeans and another t shirt, bare feet and damp hair hanging past her shoulders.  "Why?"

"I've seen a lot of bad things."

"Trust me, so have I."

Sera tossed her towel over the back of a chair and sat on the edge of the bed Dean was on, tucking her feet up under her legs.  "What exactly do you and your brother do?"

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long breathe as he sat up.  "We're hunters.  Most everything that isn't supposed to exist, does.  Except for Bigfoot.  At least as far as we know.  We get rid of them and try to save as many people as we can."

"Sounds better than broke comic artist and part time demon slayer," she said, flipping through one of her notebooks.

"So you can see their faces?  The demons?"

"Yeah, all of them.  It was pretty terrifying when I was little, but somehow I just knew what to do to drive them away.  These symbols would come to me in my dreams so I put them everywhere.  All over my walls, my books, my bedsheets, the bottoms of my shoes.  Everyone always thought I was nuts so no one ever adopted me."

Dean's heart sank.  "You were an orphan?"

"Technically I was a still born until I miraculously came back.  Whoever my parents were, they didn't want me.  So I went into the system.  When I turned 18 I got the hell out.  Of course being crazy doesn't really qualify you for any jobs so it was difficult to get by for a while.  I kind of just fell into the whole art thing."

"This definitely isn't an easy life to lead." Dean leaned back against the headboard with his hands folded behind his head.  He watched as Sera turned page after page of her own drawings, face blank.  "Those are really good, creepy, but good.  You've got a lot of talent."

"Thanks."  Her response sounded hollow so Dean sat forward, pulling the book from her hands.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine.  I mean, Sam and I are kind of a big deal, so you don't have to worry."

Sera laughed.  "This whole thing is just crazy," she smiled but her eyes looked damp.  "Now that I've met Sam, I feel this intense connection to him, like I can't let anything happen to him.  Ever."

Dean would be lying if he said her words didn't make him cringe a little.  A profound bond with Sam?  Great. 

"I still don't know what to make of it all.  I guess I just try and not get myself or you guys killed."

"Like I said, we're pretty awesome, so we'll be fine."  Dean winked at her and she smiled as he watched her blush and then look down.

She wiped away a few stray tears and her whole demeanor changed.  She sprang up from the bed, standing feet apart, fists clenched, between Dean and the door.  The handle turned and Sam walked in carrying a few bags of food and a drink holder.  Sera's shoulders sank in relief, "That looks way better than a protein bar."

Sam handed out the food and drinks and they ate in silence.

>>>>

"I could really go for a beer right now," Sera said, finishing her burger and looking up at Dean who smiled.

"We've got at least a few in the car, kind of my emergency stash."  He rose and gathered all the trash from their meal.

"I'll get some ice, since the car can't possibly be a good refrigerator in the desert."  Sera picked up the ice bucket and followed Dean out the door. 

Dean walked towards the car but kept his eyes on Sera.  The ice machine was only a few feet from their door, but he was worried that she could be snatched at any moment. 

Sera however, was calm and relaxed for the first time in, well, she couldn't really remember.  No job, no bills, just the complete insanity of the situation stretching out in front of her.  But it wasn't scary, it was almost exciting.  Her whole life had been solitary and wrapped around trying to survive on little to no money while fighting off demons when they cropped up.

Dean pulled a pack of beer out of the trunk and slipped his bottle of good whiskey from its hiding spot near the wheel well.  He leaned against the hood of the car and twisted the top off one of the beers, watching with a smirk as Sera was bent over, half of her engulfed by the ice chest as she dug up enough to fill the bucket.  She walked back over, face red from the cold, and smiled at Dean. 

As they headed back inside, they found Sam was already passed out on one of the beds even after just a few minutes.  Sera clicked off the light on the table next to him and sat in a rickety chair next to the equal quality table.  "I feel like I've been asleep for a week."  She opened a beer and kicked her feet up on the table.

Dean looked at the soles of her beat up Converse.  Symbols were scrawled all over them.  Ones he'd seen before in books, some they'd even used to ward off demons.  "We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to just drag your comatose ass around with us." Dean was already seated across from her and taking pulls off the whiskey.

Sera gave a small laugh then reached out to take Dean's drink.  He watched her lips wrap around the bottle, her throat working as she drank.  Drawing in a sharp breath, he rolled the bottle cap to his beer along his knuckles to distract himself from her.  She slid the bottle back then ruffled her hands through her messy hair, sighing happily as she did.  Jesus.  This was torture to Dean.  He didn't know why he was so attracted to her, but everything she did, every little noise she made had him shifting in his seat.

He looked up at her and she darted her eyes back to her beer.  So she was staring.  Well, she must like what she sees.  Dean smiled to himself.  Maybe her ties to Sam didn't mean she felt that kind of connection with him.  Good.  He and Sam had competed for things their whole lives, but never a woman.  Mostly who was stronger, better on jobs.  Dean needed it to be him, it had to be.  To protect Sammy. 

So here was a new element.  Not someone that popped in and out like Cas, but another constant.  But for how long?  Days, weeks, months?  The weight of their situation was beginning to really sink in.  They didn't know much about her.  But they had to do all they could to keep her protected.

"I'm just...I'm going to sit outside, get some air."  Sera blurted.  She stood and grabbed another beer before walking towards the door, but Dean's arm shot out and he grabbed her by the wrist.  "It's not like I'm going to run off or anything.  Where the hell would I even go?"  her cheeks were flushed and she seemed to be a strange mix of frustration and something Dean couldn't quite read. 

"That's not really the point.  We don't need demons snatching you out from under our noses.  Kinda makes us look bad."

Sera huffed, resigned to the fact that even though he was the reason she needed cooler air, he was coming with her. 

The night was cloudless and it was easy to see billions of stars.  They were on the edge of a small town away from bright lights and much noise.  Sera had always preferred places like this.  Quiet, out of the way.  Nothing around for miles. 

But as Dean sat next to her by the door, she felt like the whole world was pressing in.  How was she supposed to live with them for who knows how long if she couldn't stop thinking about Dean?  Well, for one, he's not interested.  He thought I was a demon.  Come to find out, I'm actually an angel hybrid and that is pretty much worse.  Cherry on top?  I'm still not attractive.  Frumpy, chubby, mess of red hair and sarcasm.  She sighed.

"Any better?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Sera took a swig of her beer and crossed her legs out in front of her.

Dean had to agree, the fresh air was doing nothing for him, but he didn't want her out of his sight.

"So why exactly were you looking for me, and how did you even know where to look?" Sera had been wondering how they had managed to find her, and what purpose they even needed her for.

"What?" Dean set down the whiskey and looked at her in confusion.

"You thought I was a demon or angel or whatever, but what led you to me?"

"Well, we had no idea who you were to be honest.  We showed up in town because all those people burned up in their homes, smelled a bit like demon work.  We just kind of came across you."

"You found me by accident?" Sera's voice pitched higher in disbelief.

"We stopped for food and there you were with the last piece of cherry pie.  Which is my weak spot." he smirked at her, eyes glinting in the porch light.

"How the hell do two people born in the same town just magically find one another?"

She was talking about Sam again.  Fuck.  "Well, I guess you just wouldn't believe our luck sometimes," he tipped his bottle back and regretted having made that sound so angry.

Sera chugged the rest of her beer and pulled the whiskey from Dean's hands.

"Hey whoa, slow down.  We don't need you dying from alcohol poisoning." He said trying to snatch the bottle back.

Sera just laughed and pulled the bottle away.  "That would be a blessing.  I don't want this.  I don't want to fight in a war I know nothing about.  I've been hunted my whole life, isolated.  None of this is going to change that.  I'll still be a freak, I'll still go back home and hide away for the rest of whatever's left of my life.  The other night, all I wanted was the hot guy that was for some reason hitting on me, but this is how it turns out."  Shit.  Really Sera?  Did you really just say all of that out loud?  "Never mind."

Dean had been feeling horrible as she spoke.  Her life had been total shit, she never asked for any of this.  The worst part was, she had no one to help her.  She had to fight this all on her own.  But her last sentence.  Wait a second.  What?  He raised one eyebrow and waited for her to turn and look at him, but she seemed more interested in peeling the label off the whiskey bottle. 

In the silence that followed her verbal explosion, she realized what she was doing with the label.  "Fuck!" She shoved the bottle back towards Dean without even looking.  He grabbed her wrist again, but his grip more firm causing her to finally meet his gaze.  "Please just forget I said that, okay?  It will make things less awkward.  I'm sorry."  Sera bit her lip and waited for his response, which she was banking on would be laughter.

"Apologizing suggests you've done something wrong, which you haven't." Dean's voice was deeper, his eyes focused completely on Sera. He pulled her closer, breathing in her scent. She was whiskey and vanilla and whatever that hotel shampoo was made of. Heat spread throughout his body and Dean decided to take a chance. He raised his other hand to her cheek, large and callused against her soft skin. Her lips parted as she searched his face.

He leaned into her, pressing his lips to hers, sliding his tongue slowly across her parted mouth. Sera moaned, her throat rumbling as her hands wound into Dean's hair.  Before she could change her mind, she swung her leg over Dean, straddling him as she ran her tongue along his. He responded by moving his hand to gently grip the back of her neck, settling his fingers over what felt like scars.  Sera gasped against his lips running her palms down his neck and across his shoulders.

When her fingers trailed too low, over the mark where Cas had gripped Dean to pull him from hell, a shock flooded through her body. She was frozen in place, images and emotions flashing through her mind. Dean didn't know what to do, Sera just stopped moving. Then she jerked backward, a scream ripped from her throat. Dean covered her mouth and held her tight against his chest.

The motel door flew open and Sam dragged Dean and Sera back in as quick as could. Sam pulled Sera off of Dean and pinned her against the wall, covering her mouth again. Dean was on his feet and trying to get Sam away from her. Then her eyes flew open and she stopped screaming, the brothers staring at her in confusion. She looked at Dean and tears streamed down her face. Pushing Sam away, Sera ran to the bathroom and locked herself in.

Dean tried for almost an hour to coax her out, but she said she just needed some space.  He settled down, back against the door, and waited.

"What did you do?" Sam finally asked.

"Shut up." He was in no mood to deal with his brother's shit.

"Why the hell was she on top of you screaming, Dean?" Sam wasn't letting him off the hook, Sera had pretty much just had a meltdown.

"We were just talking," Dean's voice low and angry, "but then I kissed her."

"Damnit Dean!"

"Look! I don't know what the hell happened, she just flipped out!"

Sam went back to bed, he couldn't deal with this on no sleep.

Sera curled up in the bathtub with a folded towel for a pillow.  She couldn't get the horrible pictures out of her head, she just lay crying until sleep finally took hold.


	5. Worth a Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains smut and blood play!

In the morning, Castiel knocked loudly on the door. A bleary eyed Sam let him into the room before digging through his bag for clean clothes. Dean was still propped up against the bathroom door, out cold. Cas pulled him to his feet, bringing him out of sleep a little too quickly as Dean attempted to steady himself.

"Jeez Cas, could you be a little more gentle?" Dean groaned.

"Where is she?"

"Probably sleeping." He turned toward the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Peering in, he saw Sera in the bathtub and felt a pang of guilt for letting her spend the night like that. He knelt down by the tub and gently shook her shoulder. She shot up instantly, eyes blinking rapidly.

Cas pushed past Dean and before he could protest, he grabbed her arm and they were gone. "Fuck!" Dean yelled.

Sam stuck his head around the corner, "did he take her?"

"Yes, and I didn't get a chance to ask her what happened last night."

>>>>

When Sera dared to open her eyes, it was impossibly bright. She threw her arms out for balance and finally found purchase on Cas's coat.

"Where are we?" Her voice shook as she squinted to regain her focus.

"A remote part of the Grand Canyon. Don't worry, you're safe."

"Sam and Dean?"

"Back at the motel.  They are fine.  What did you see?  What did you see in Dean?" Castiel's eyes were dark, almost angry.

"I...I don't really know. He was, well, it looked like he was holding people down, torturing them. But it's not his fault, he was in so much pain." Sera hung her head, trying to push out the horrible images.

"He was in hell, something like 40 years, in his mind. He was tortured for 30 years and refused the offer to let his suffering end if he'd deal some out. Until he just couldn't any more."

Everything inside Sera was screaming. She felt dizzy and sick.

"Sera listen to me. I have to train you. I have to make you strong enough to defend yourself. And you need to know something, but Sam and Dean cannot find out." Cas had a hold of her arm once more, she looked up to meet his gaze. "After 40 years I was able to fight my way to Dean, pull him from hell. He will always bare the scar from it. A handprint, mine, here." He moved his hand up her arm until he could grab onto her shoulder. Sera's eyes went wide and her hand flew to the back of her neck.

"That's what this is? From the angel that brought me back?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Cas dropped his hand. "That was also me."

"So that's why I could see inside his head?"

"You're just as connected to Dean as you are Sam. More so in fact, because you have both been marked."

She let that sink in. Sera had been doomed from the start. Nothing she could have ever done about it. "Why? Why can't they know?"

"The less they know about you the better. You can't get too close, it will only put them in more danger. Sam and Dean are very important, they play a huge role in the coming battle.  I will train you and you will travel with them."

"And what, help them hunt? I don't know the first thing about any of this shit!" Sera threw up her arms and let them fall back to her sides with a thud.

"Yes, you do. All that research you do for your art, the lore you read. More of it is true than not. You know how to kill things, it's engrained in you. And back home you hunted for food or you would have starved. You know your way around a gun just fine. I just have to help you tap into your real power. Get you ready."

"How?" She sighed, sitting down on a large rock.

"The panic you feel in your chest when you confront a demon, that pressure that builds inside you, you can control it. You have the power to wipe out demons for miles around, you just have to hone your skills." Cas knelt down in front of her, trying to catch her eyes.

"What do I need to do?" Her voice was stronger now as she raised her head to meet his stare.

"First you have to learn how to control your emotions when you're being attacked." Cas helped her up, but immediately grabbed her by the neck, forcing her to the ground. Sera gasped in a mouthful of dirt and flailed under his weight. "You have to fight," he hissed.

"I can't, I'm not...I just can't." She choked out her words then stilled. Her face was scraping against the dust and rocks, cutting into her cheeks and stinging.

Cas drug her to her feet again and laid his palm against her chest. Sera flew backwards until her head cracked against a rock wall. She could feel the sticky blood running through her hair and mixing with dirt, pooling around the collar of her shirt.

"Fight," Castiel growled.

All she could see as her vision clouded with a red haze was the look of horror on Dean's face in hell. She saw how conflicted he was, receiving or inflicting pain. Sera peeled herself from the rocks and walked towards Cas, breathing ragged. She felt her pulse thumping in the back of her skull, pumping more blood from the gash on her scalp.

"40 years. You couldn't move your feathery ass any faster?" She snarled, words dripping with anger. Cas took a step back but she was on him, throttling him to the ground and straddling his chest. The wind was knocked from his lungs and his vision swam, then came her fists. Hard and sharp into his cheeks, slamming his head from side to side. It took Cas a minute to compose himself enough to flip Sera over and pin her in the dirt.

"Good. We're getting somewhere. Your body needs more rest, it cannot endure as much damage as mine. We will start again tomorrow." He pressed two fingers to her forehead and suddenly she was upright, leaning against the door to the hotel room.

>>>>

Sam heard a faint bang on the door and approached tentatively. He jerked the door open and Sera tumbled into him. "Are you alright?" He asked as he pulled her inside and turned her around. "Shit! What happened to you?!" Sam pushed the hair out of her face and she winced as it stuck to the drying blood from her cuts and scrapes.

"I'll live. I just need some aspirin, and maybe a band aide." Sam collected the first aide kit and a cup of warm water with a cloth. Sera uncapped the whiskey and took a few pulls with a handful of aspirin and Sam laughed. She was so similar to Dean it was hilarious. And maybe Dean had a point, he could see it. Almost like they were made for each other.

Dean came through the door a bit later, seeing Sam tipping Sera's head back and mopping blood off her neck. "What the hell happened?!" He dropped the bags of groceries and joined Sam in front of her, brows knit together in concern.

"Cas," Sam grumbled.

Dean's fists clenched and his jaw worked around silent words. "He did this to you?" Dean ground out.

"Actually, he didn't look much better when we were done.  I'll be fine. I don't need stitches or anything, just some rest."

"Not if you have a concussion!" Dean barked.

Sera let out a long breath. Could human/angel hybrids get concussions? Probably not a good idea to press her luck.

Sam moved the blood soaked rag and first aide kit to the bathroom, trying to wring out as much of the stain as possible. All this blood had him chewing at the insides of his cheeks. He cleaned up and sat on the edge of the bathtub, staring down at his phone. Finally, he dialed and waited.

"Sam?" Came a soft voice.

"I need...I..."

"Tell me where you are." She sounded firm but almost worried. Sam told her and she swore she'd be there as soon as possible. He hung up and rubbed his hands over his face before walking back to the main room.

Dean sat on the table, looking at the cut on the back of Sera's head. "It's not bleeding anymore, I think it should be fine." He trailed his fingers through her hair and hoped she didn't notice.

"Thanks," Sera groaned as she sat back, her whole body aching. "And I didn't mean to freak out on you last night, I'm sorry."

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have kissed you." When Dean looked at her, Sera was biting her lip, brow furrowed and eyes glassy. It was as if what he had said hurt her.

Sam walked past both of them and headed for the door. "I'll be back later. I just need to get out of the room for a while." Dean nodded at him and he was gone.

>>>>

Ruby stood at the end of the building, arms crossed, a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked as Sam approached.

He didn't answer, simply wrapped his fingers around her upper arms and pushed her around the side of the motel, pinning her against the wall. She knew that she had left him alone for too long; his breathing was fast, eyes wild. But she never expected his next move. He grabbed the side of her face and crashed his lips down on hers. It startled her and took her a moment to kiss back. It was all crushing pressure and scraping teeth, she dug her fingers into his shoulders and he practically whimpered against her lips.

Ruby pushed Sam back then lead him by the shirt to the other end of the motel, taking out a key. Sam wasn't sure it was God he should be thanking, but he was happy they didn't have to go far. As soon as she closed the door, Sam was on her again, pressing her to him, burying his face in her neck. She gasp as he flicked the tip of his tongue over a vein.

"Sam..." She breathed against his shoulder. He pushed her jacket down her arms and quickly tossed his own aside. Grabbing her shirt with frantic hands, he tugged it off over her head, adding it to the pile. Ruby didn't get a chance to reach for his shirt, he grabbed onto the back and pulled it off in one quick motion. She pressed her palms flat against his chest, running them down over his taunt muscles.

Having an actual body was fun. The physical aspect of things and having no inhibitions meant all the carnal pleasures you could dream of. It had been a very long time since she had been human, but Ruby still remembered emotions. The warmth of friendship, the ache of lust, the searing pain of love. Fear, anger, hate, those she was used to, even without a body.  But now, a searing ache lit up every nerve.

She used her strength to throw Sam onto the bed, straddling his hips and rolling into him as his fingers dug into her denim clad thighs.  Though it was the blood he craved, he wanted her too.  He slid the knife from her boot and watched her smirk as he turned the blade over in his hands. Ruby reached back, unhooking her bra and sliding it gently down her shoulders.  She then took the knife, held the tip against her collar bone and pressed down in a firm line.

Sam watched with wide eyes, pupils blown with lust and hunger, as the blood welled up to the surface.  It beaded around the wound and began to run down over her breasts in tiny rivulets. Sam arched off the bed to meet the lowest drops with his tongue.  He took it all in until he sealed his lips over the cut. Ruby groaned and took hold of Sam's arms with a bruising strength. She ground into him in small, slow circles as he sucked at her chest. Ruby's blood was like honey.  It had a somewhat sweet flavor with a metallic bite. It was sticky and thick and clung to the crevices of Sam's mouth. 

Finally, Ruby gabbed his jaw and pushed him back, leaning forward to lick her blood from his lips.  He caught her tongue and sucked hard, forcing a moan from her.  Though she was strong, Sam wanted control of this situation.  Control of her.  A demon.  As he flipped Ruby over onto her back and stared down at her flushed face and heaving chest, brown eyes heavy lidded and glittering, he had a hard time seeing just a demon.  But he couldn't think about that now, he needed more. 

Picking up the knife again, he cut into her stomach.  Ruby rose to meet the blade with a gasp.  He let the blood pool around the cut as he unfastened her jeans and tugged them off over her hips.  Kissing back up her thighs he lapped at the blood before it could run down over her side.  Sam had to hold down her hips, Ruby was writhing underneath him. 

Slowly the cut dried up but Sam's craving remained.  He tossed his pants aside and climbed on top of Ruby, dipping his head down to lick and suck at her neck.  She panted in his ear, fingers tangled deep in his hair. 

Truth be told, Ruby liked it when he was more rough with her.  She was used to seeing the softer side of him, but she'd also seen him kill.  When he overpowered something, it pushed all the right buttons for her.  She had told him numerous times to not hold back, but he was always restrained, no matter the situation.  But now was different, he'd been without blood for a few weeks and was practically delirious with hunger, and lust.  He marked up her neck and shoulders, bruising her with his teeth, drawing blood more than once and licking her clean. 

The only warning she had was feeling the tip of his cock rub down her slit before he sheathed himself completely.  Ruby cried out at the sudden stretch, nails digging into Sam's back.  This was exactly what she wanted.  It had been over a year since she'd been in the pit taking orders, bending to someone else's will.  She wanted to bend for Sam, she wanted to break beneath him. 

As she rolled her hips up to meet his, he devoured her lips, biting and sucking, tongue surging forward in time with his thrusts.  He wasn't holding back now, Ruby could feel twinges of pain as he hit the back of her walls again and again.  But she reveled in it. 

"Fuck Ruby," he gasped still pumping into her, "why the hell... did you stay a-away so long."

"It was worth it for this." Her lips curled up into a devious smile and Sam groaned at her words.  He thrust harder into her, the familiar sensation coiling in his stomach, waiting to be released.  Ruby was close too; being fucked this hard was blowing her mind. 

She reached down between them, managing to press two fingers to her clit while Sam reared back slightly to give her more room.  He watched her as she squirmed with pleasure, rubbing herself hard and fast while he slammed into her.  When her voice hitched and her body twitched furiously, he pulled her legs up over his shoulders and pressed further into her.  She was practically screaming, eyes screwed shut with bursts of white appearing as her orgasm swept over.  When Sam grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, she completely lost it.  "Please!  As hard as you can Sam, please!"  Her voice was hoarse from the screaming and panting.

Sam did just that, driving into her so hard his hips hurt with the contact but it was the most amazing feeling he'd ever experienced.  His head swam with her blood pumping through him and all his tension snapped at once. 

He came hard inside her, cock pulsing hot seed, too much for her as it spilled out around him.  Gasping against her moist skin, he released the grip on her wrists and let down her legs.  Ruby wasn't entirely sure she could even move, her bottom half still trembling slightly from the sensory overload. 

Neither one of them said anything, but Sam was comforted immensely as Ruby began carding her fingers through his hair.  The soft touch seemed to pull his body back together after she'd torn it apart.  He wondered how long he could lay like this, how long until Dean called telling him to come back and get some rest so they could plan their next move.

>>>>

'I shouldn't have kissed you' played over and over again in Sera's mind.  And it hurt.  Maybe he had just been trying to comfort her, maybe he just didn't know what else to do.  Though he had said otherwise, she was beginning to think this was all just to get her to go with them, and nothing more. 

She flicked her eyes up to his face when he wasn't looking and watched as his jaw tightened in thought.  She'd never met anyone like Dean, he was unpredictable, smoldering under the surface, fire bright behind his green eyes.  Looking at him was just too much.  "I'm going to clean up," she said, barely above a whisper.  Her eyes didn't focus as she pulled random clothes from her bag and headed towards the bathroom.

Dean could tell by the look on her face that she was upset but he was terrible at making anyone feel better, let alone someone with as many things going wrong as her.  He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.  It was worth starting early, just that kind of a day, he thought as he uncapped the whiskey. 

He didn't even have a chance to settle into a chair before he was up and running to the bathroom door.  "Shit!" Sera yelled, followed by a loud thump.  Dean threw open the door and found Sera slumped back against the wall, minus her shirt, a giant handprint bruise across her chest.  She stared at her own reflection, not even acknowledging that Dean had burst through the door. 

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.  Sera crumpled the rest of the way to the floor and buried her head in her knees, starting to sob.  Great, Dean thought, can I make a bigger mess of things?  He pulled a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her shoulders, sitting next to her on the floor. 

What really frightened her was how much it must look like the handprint on Dean's shoulder.  All the memories flooded back to her, everything she saw him do, and she just cried harder. 

"Please tell me what I can do to help you.  Are you hurting?  Do you need more aspirin, or-or whiskey?" Dean didn't know what else to offer.

"I'm sorry," Sera managed.  Her words were choked out, broken and half sobs.  She turned her head up to face him and he looked confused at her apology. 

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, you haven't done anything wrong."  Dean tucked some of her hair behind her ear, which only seemed to upset her more. 

She shook her head, "I mean I'm sorry for everything you had to go through.  All of it." She fought back more tears and pressed on.  "You're not a bad person Dean, you shouldn't treat yourself like one." 

Dean's expression didn't change much, he had no idea what she was talking about.  He knew his life had been rough, but hers had too.

"Look, I'm sure you've been through as much shit as I have, and you're not at fault for any of it."

"I never had to lose anyone, because I never had anyone to lose." Sera's face dropped, she looked back at her knees.

A lump formed in Dean's throat and he found it hard to swallow and talk.

"I'm...I wish I could say something to make it better, but it's okay.  You're safe for now and in one piece, really no thanks to Cas..."

"I know what happened.  In hell.  I saw all of it."

Dean's jaw clenched, his teeth grinding slightly.  His dream, she must have been there, watching.

"I'm not supposed to tell you any of this, but after having the crap kicked out of me, I'm inclined not to take an angel at his word."  Sera finally returned her gaze to Dean who looked on the verge of tears.  "Your arm," she moved her hand up to grasp the raised scar, "that's how I knew.  As soon as I touched you, I saw everything."

Dean pulled back from Sera, his chest heavy and tongue leadened.  So the one person he really would much rather have kept his past from, and she knew it all.

"But the reason I could see, is because I have one too."  Sera sat forward, pulling the towel down her arms and sweeping her hair to the side, exposing the back of her neck to Dean.  He looked at the scars near her hairline.  They stuck out much like his did, but hers were completely white.  It looked as if an angel had cradled her head to bring her back.  "It was Castiel," she finished with a soft sigh.  Dean drew his hand back, having been about to touch her scars.  Cas had done this to her, brought her back?  
"What does that mean?" he didn't like the shake in his voice as he spoke.

"He said that I am just as connected to you as I am to Sam." Sera tugged the towel back up and looked at Dean.

For a moment, different emotions pulled at him.  They had a connection too.  But what if she resented it?  He was powerless as to how she felt about the whole thing.

"Are you angry?" he breathed.

"At what?"

"That you're marked.  That you are tied to my cursed family which undoubtedly means you're doomed."

"No, I'm not angry, I want to help."  She turned towards Dean, pulling him suddenly into her arms.  "I'm sorry," she whispered again as she stroked the back of his hair.  She desperately wanted to make it all better for him, make him forget all of his pain and fear. 

Dean clung to her and snapped his eyes shut hard.  The heat from her half naked torso practically burned him through his t shirt, he had to get away from her.  It didn't matter how good it felt to be held, his body was sliding quickly towards the point of no return from his desire for her.  Though she had seen all that he'd done, she still held him, she still cared.  She didn't have to, they barely even knew each other, but she was staying.  It only made it harder for him to pull himself out of her arms.  
Dean stood, "I'll let you get showered."  That was all he said before turning and closing the door behind himself.

Sera remained on the floor, sobbing softly after he left.  She shouldn't have said anything, she had only made things worse.

>>>>

When Sam returned to the room close to midnight, Sera was sitting at the table, using Dean's phone as a flashlight while she looked at a stack of maps.  Dean was passed out on the bed, nearly empty bottle of whiskey on the night stand, shoes still on.  "Hey, what's up?"  Sam asked as he stood beside Sera.

"Nothing," she yawned and rubbed her eyes.  "I'll tell you guys about it in the morning.  Take the other bed, I'll sleep in the chair."

"No, I can sleep there, you take the bed." Sam argued.

"Look, I know your giant Sasquatch ass isn't gonna to be comfortable in this tiny chair, so go sleep in the bed."

Her tone of voice made Sam close his mouth and keep it that way.

>>>>

The next morning, Sera was up first and brewing the crappy coffee that came free with the room.  Sam was up next, groaning as he padded towards her and picked up a cup. 

"Don't either of you know how to wear a goddamned shirt?" she hissed irritably, glancing away quickly from his toned chest and stomach.  Sera was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, hair mussed  and curly from sleeping awkwardly in the chair.  She felt she looked like a total wreck next to two men that woke up gorgeous every morning. 

Sam gave his best hurt puppy face and she rolled her eyes, filling his coffee cup.  He smiled at her and headed into the bathroom with his backpack to get ready. 

Feeling bad about dragging up what were certainly horrific memories for Dean, Sera headed to the side of his bed with a cup of coffee.  As soon as she sat down on the edge Dean's eyes opened and he mumbled something incoherent.  "Here, drink this.  It might help with the hangover I'm sure you have."

Sera nodded at the bottle still on the night stand and Dean took the cup from her as he sat up. 

She felt the urge to reach out and run her fingers through his messy hair.  It was cute in the morning.  Not that he wasn't amazing looking at every other moment, but something about him like this moved things in her.  Even her longer term boyfriends she never stayed the whole night, she'd just been terrible at keeping a relationship going in a 'normal' fashion.  Seeing Dean groggy and vulnerable made her want to wrap him up in her arms again.  He deserved comfort after all he'd been through, and she wanted to be the one to provide it for him.

"Thanks.  Where's Sam?  Did he make it back last night?"  Dean kicked himself for being so self absorbed he passed out before Sam had come back.

"Yeah, he's in the shower, he's fine.  You should get ready," she said, standing and walking towards the table.  "I think I might have some semblance of a plan on where to go."

Dean frowned slightly and raised his eyebrows before taking a sip of coffee.  "Okay, this is horrible.  I mean I've had plenty of bad coffee before, but damn."

"I know.  Sorry."  And there she was with the apologies again.

>>>>

Once all three were cleaned and packed, they stood around the table while Sera flattened out a map of the southern United States.  "So we're here," Sera pointed to the north eastern edge of the Grand Canyon, "and what exactly is our plan?"  She looked up between both brothers and they frowned simultaneously. 

"Bounce from place to place until Cas has you trained up." Dean's voice had extra gravel this early in the morning.  He took a sip of coffee and made a disgusted face before setting it down on the table and crossing his arms.

"What if we could find one place to stake out, get our bearings and not have to move so much?"  Sam and Dean looked at her like she'd lost her mind.  Sera moved the map slightly and pointed to northern Utah.  "Salt Lake City is just east of a huge expanse of desert.  No one lives there, there are few roads, and the only tourist place is to the south.  The Salt Flats are perfect.  It's a middle finger to any demon, they wouldn't be able to come within miles of us."

"That may be true, but other things can reach us easily enough." Sam said, leaning forward to rest his hands on the table.

"Like what?" Sera countered.  "Is there anything that can sneak up on us once we've fortified ourselves somewhere?"

"She kinda has a point Sammy."

"Yes, thank you." Sam threw an irritated look at his brother. 

"Shit, why did dad never think of this for a break?"

"Too busy chasing anything that moved and smelled evil" Dean huffed and leaned back against the dresser.

"It's worth a shot, but what are we going to do, pitch a tent?" Sam had camped out plenty of times, but he wasn't particularly fond of sleeping out in the open for days at a time, let alone the possibility of it taking months for Cas to be finished with Sera.

"No.  At least I hope not.  The area has been mined heavily for various minerals for years.  Many of them are abandoned now, I'm sure we can use one of them.  Something tells me you boys aren't strangers to bunking places illegally."

"How the hell do you know all this?  Are you just an expert on Utah?" Dean shot.

Sera picked up Dean's phone from the edge of the table and handed it back to him.  "I am now.  You might have a few extra data charges on there." She smirked at him and he groused as he slid the phone in his pocket.  "Straight north, eight hours if we take the highways."

Dean pushed away from his spot and looked over at Sam.  "Like he said, worth a shot."


	6. Home on a Sea of Salt

The good news was, fall wasn't exactly the prime tourist season for Utah.  Roads were easy enough to get around on with good weather and there wasn't much traffic to speak of. Sera spent the vast majority of the trip studying the side of Dean's face, the curve of his neck, wondering why God would expect her to be able to do any good with someone as gorgeous as Dean being dangled in front of her constantly.  When hills gave way to flatter land, Sera drifted to sleep with Led Zeppelin on the radio lulling her heavy eyelids closed.

Dean pulled over shortly after turning onto I-80 to refuel before the final leg of their trip.  Sam set their two extra gas cans down next to Dean.  "I doubt there's going to be a gas station anywhere near wherever the hell we end up."

Dean just nodded and watched Sam and Sera walk into the convenience store. 

Returning to the car, Sam set a few bags of random food items in the back seat with Sera and she hauled a case of beer into the floor board.  Dean smiled at her.

"Good thinking, I feel like it might be a bit boring in the middle of nowhere surrounded by salt."  He put the car into drive and they continued down the highway. 

Sera stared out the window at the Great Salt Lake as they passed it, watching the late afternoon sun ripple across the water.  The desert was a beautiful place, where she'd always wanted to be.  Surrounded by miles of nothing.  She felt almost overwhelmed as she realized she wouldn't have to fight off demons as long as they were out here.  The longest break she had ever managed was a few days, and that took some serious preparation. 

Dean watched Sera in the rearview mirror, her chin propped up on her hand as she looked at the lake.  The best part was the sun streaming though the windows and making her red hair practically glow in the light.

"Dude, pick a lane." Sam barked and Dean flicked his eyes back to the road.  He'd managed to basically straddle the dotted line and quickly took the right lane.  "You want me to drive?" Sam was kinder sounding this time.

"Nah 'sokay.  I'm just tired."

"It should only be another 30 miles or so," Sera leaned over the middle of the front seat, map in hand.  "We're here," she pointed to a spot on the map that she spread out over the seat between the two brothers.  "Our first try would be here."  Sera moved her finger a short distance and pointed to a road that didn't look like more than a scratch on the map.  "There's a motel on this road, not too far before the turn off.  Are you up for some searching before dark?  I mean, we can sleep in the Impala for all I care." 

She had pulled most of her torso over the front seat and was leaning on her arms, looking over at Dean.  If she didn't know any better, she would think he'd been staring at her chest out of the corner of his eye.

"We can head in, see if there's anything in the first few miles." Dean shifted in his seat.  He needed pants with more crotch room for awkward moments like these.

Sera sat back and waited, watching the flat land slide by out the window. 

Larger hills appeared and then ones so tall they could be mountains.  Checking the map, Sera pointed out the windshield towards a building coming up on their left.  "That should be the motel.  Our turn is just a mile or so past it."

Dean slowed down some and looked for signs.  "What's the name of the road?"

Laughing, Sera replied "It's a dirt path, pretty sure it doesn't have a name."  She checked the map again and then pointed right.  "There."

Turning down the road, Dean saw it was little more than a few old wheel ruts cutting across the land.  They bumped along, winding past a bluff and towards a large expanse of hills.

"It looks like the first road on your right after we reach those hills.  I hope it's not steep, but it likely won't be in any better condition than this road.". Dean just groaned and eased his foot on and off the gas. 

As the sun was working its way below the hills and bluffs, huge shadows enveloped the road.  Every now and then, patches of salt spread out along the shoulder and cascaded up and out across the landscape.  Once they hit the hills, the salt had become more prevalent and Sam was thankful.  He had been getting worried that this area might not have as much protection as they needed and it could take days and probably even weeks to explore the flats and find a suitable spot.

"Don't turn yet, stop the car." Sam clicked off his seatbelt and took hold of the door handle as Dean eased the car to a dusty stop.  Sam climbed out, fixing his gaze on the entrance to their road.  Tire tracks were visible but they looked old, the edges of the imprints worn down.

Sera opened her door and swung her feet over the beer in the floorboard.  Dean watched in his side mirror as she curved her body out around the door and he swallowed hard as she walked past him and up beside Sam.

"What is it?"  Sera rested her hands on her hips and looked up at Sam.

"I wanted to make sure no one was still coming up here.  I'd rather not have any surprise visitors."

"Fair point.  How's it look?"

"These tracks are old, I think we should be fine."  Sam turned towards Sera and looked down.  She was so small, it was a wonder she could produce the power to fight off demons her whole life. 

Sera nodded once and turned back towards the car.  Sam saw his brother staring at her as she approached, and he knew what that look meant.  Though their last physical encounter had ended in Sera screaming at the top of her lungs, and not in a good way, Dean was still clearly attracted to her.  Sam knew it was only a matter of time.  His concern was Dean would do something stupid and then they would be stuck in the middle of the desert with a pissed off chick until Cas was through with her.

Dean turned the Impala up the road and hit the gas.  The ground was just as terrible as where they had come from, but at least it wasn't straight up the damn hill.  The dirt and rock path wound up through the hills for a few miles before flattening out.  An oddly shaped building loomed ahead of them, top of the hill towering behind it, reflecting the setting sun.  Crooked shadows stretched out across the approaching road, loose dirt was kicked up by the breeze.  At the end of several of the long metal chutes scattered over the area were small piles of salt and other debris.  The factory had been abandoned well over 50 years ago and was definitely looking worse for ware. 

Dean parked in the shadow of the building close to the entrance.  They all climbed out of the car and Dean popped open the dash to retrieve his gun.

"Sammy stay with her, I'm going to make sure the place is clear."

"Who's going to be out in the middle of the desert?  Hobos that enjoy sweltering heat?  Besides, I'm not exactly useless."  Sera pulled the 9mm she had tucked into her waistband out and Sam and Dean gaped at her.

"Where'd you get that?"  Sam blurted.  He knew Dean would be furious, it was one of his silver, pearl handled guns, his babies right next to the Impala. 

But Dean smiled instead as Sera shrugged and answered "in the trunk."  She ejected the magazine and checked it before popping it back into place.

Dean's eyebrows ticked up; there were few things hotter than a chick with a gun.  So a red headed, large chested, pretty faced, AC/DC shirt wearing girl with a gun, /his/ gun, pushed nearly every button he had.  "Alright," he conceded, "stay between us, and don't shoot us either."

Sera made a face but followed Dean towards the entrance.  As he tugged open the door, a horrible screeching of metal sounded through the the whole building.

"Ahh, the element of surprise.  It is strong with this one."  Sera mustered her best Yoda voice and Dean looked back at her in surprise.  Sera shrugged again.  "Haven't we been over the fact that I'm a huge nerd?"  Sam chuckled and Dean headed into the building. 

Dean had a mental list of qualities he needed in a woman to truly make him happy, and slowly but surely all of them were being checked off by Sera.  He smiled to himself as he continued into the factory.

The metal roof was missing panels and completely collapsed in some parts, letting in enough light to navigate by.  Large pieces of machinery stretched to the ceilings above them and hid a good portion of the main room from view.  To their right were a few doors leading most likely to offices and maybe more equipment. 

They headed left first, towards the machinery that had been sitting dormant for decades in the heat and dust.  A thick layer of salt mixed with dirt covered everything, clinging to cracks and crevices, stirring up into the air with their foot falls.   Nothing inhabited that side of the building but rats and a few scuttling insects.  And Dean was hopeful, as they headed towards the offices, that nothing larger than what they'd already encountered was lurking behind closed doors. 

At least there were no weird smells, just the overpowering aroma of dirt and brine, a good indicator of a lack of dead animals.  A thorough check of the offices yielded nothing special, and no desert raccoons or other large, rabies infested creatures. 

Dean tucked his gun away and faced Sam and Sera.  "Well, home base I guess."  He gestured around himself then put his hands on his hips.  "We can bring in our gear and each take an office to bunk in.  Should be able to get that done before we lose all our light."

>>>>

Within half an hour, the three of them had brought in their bags, guns, and food.  Sera was thankful the boys were prepared for situations lacking electricity.  They had a camp stove, tons of candles and matches, and a lantern.  The only thing they were lacking, which hadn't occurred to any of them, was a third sleeping bag.

"It's okay," Sera said, tossing her bag onto the desk in the office she had chosen.  "I can just pile up some clothes, I'll be fine."

"You're not going to lay on a pile of clothes," Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh?  A pile of salt then?" Sera shot back.

"Look.  My sleeping bag is big enough for two people and I don't exactly want to share it with Big Foot.  But since you don't seem like you would flail around much or snore like a freight train, I'm willing to share with you."  So what if he possibly had ulterior motives, he was trying to be nice. 

Sera wasn't sure what to make of the invitation so she decided to take it at face value.  "Well, we're both adults here and as long as you don't have restless leg syndrome or something, that should be fine."  She moved her bag one office over and watched Dean unroll his sleeping bag and pillow.  Sera rolled a few shirts together and laid them next to his bedding, it should work, better than a brick anyway.  "You know, it might be a good idea not to sleep directly on the ground."  Sera looked around the room and noticed little rodent footprints through the dust.

"I'm fresh out of hammocks."  Dean threw her a glance as he dug in his bag.

"I meant the desks.  Here, help me with this."  Dean walked with her towards one of the three desks in the room.  With a loud scraping, they pushed the desk into the corner up against the walls.  For the next one, they opted to lift it instead, but it was much heavier than Sera had expected.  She strained as they shuffled towards the other desk. 

Dean watched her face redden in the fading light.  "Just put it down, we can push the rest of the way," he said, stopping.

"Nope.  Almost.  There."  Her words were punctuated by painful sounding groans.  When they finally dropped the desk, Sera doubled over, hands on her knees.  Her arms felt like they were on fire, strained from the weight of the desk.

"I told you to just put it down!"  Dean placed a hand on her lower back without even thinking about it, trying to comfort her.  Sera stayed in that position, enjoying the contact, the heat radiating from his touch. 

Finally standing up again, Sera stretched her arms up and grimaced at the pull of her muscles before bending backwards.  While her head was tilted back, Dean looked her over, torso stretched and chest thrust upwards.  Her shirt rose above the line of her jeans and Dean eyed her creamy white skin.  She had a tummy, but it didn't bother him, it was attractive on her.  Her proportions were phenomenal as far as he was concerned, but he was particularly fond of her chest.  He darted his eyes away as she righted herself and sighed. 

"Beef jerky for dinner?" she asked with a smirk.

"Pretty sure we've got actual food, like soup.  We may be men, but we aren't animals."

"Planning on wiping down that desk before tossing your sleeping bag on it?" She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"No....crap.  Okay so we're typical men.  But we do have soup!"

Sera laughed and walked back into the main area of the building.  Sam had cleared off a work table and had the cooking equipment set up next to the lantern. 

"Hope you like chicken noodle," he said over his shoulder as Sera and Dean approached.

"My soup of choice!"  Sera opened the case of beer and handed both boys a can before hopping up on the end of the table away from the burner.  Though it didn't take their dinner long to warm, they all managed to down a few beers before digging in. 

After eating, Sera scoured the building with a flashlight for a broom while Sam and Dean poured salt lines around the windows and doors, just for extra safety.  By the time the area was sealed up, Sera had swept the two offices they would be sleeping in and the area around their kitchen set up.  She was wiping down the tables and benches when the boys set down their bags of salt and each grabbed another beer.

"So what's the plan?"  Sera asked, turning and leaning against the table.  "I don't want to be keeping you from jobs but..." She trailed off, feeling terrible for bringing them all the way out here to basically hold them hostage until she was strong enough to fight back against the bigger demons.

"I'll go into town tomorrow, get some reading materials and do some research on Lilith and Iblis.  I don't really know what Cas meant when he said they weren't exactly demons, and we need to learn as much as we can."

"And we can poke around here, see if there's anything of use.  If we're gonna be here a while, might be nice to have a place to wash up.  Since this was such a big place, there's bound to be a water source close by."

Sera nodded and finished another beer, adding it to their growing can pyramid on the table behind her.  "I'm not so sure," she began, opening another drink, "that this beer will last all that long."

It took Dean quite a bit to get drunk, and he remembered the night at the bar Sera matching him drink for drink, with shots.  Sam on the other hand was a lightweight.  But between two heavy drinkers, Sera was right, they would need more beer.  Or whiskey.


	7. Soft Skin and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this entire chapter is basically smut.  
> 

A few hours later, Sam had turned in for the night and Sera had propped herself up against the door near where Dean had left the car.  She stared out, bleary eyed and beer number 6 or 7 in hand, over the hills bathed in moonlight and marveled at the sheer number of stars that were visible here. 

Dean had been watching her for the better part of an hour from his perch on one of the tables she'd cleaned off.  He finally approached, boots scuffing along the dirty ground, and stood by her side, gazing out the open doorway. 

"Funny how my whole life I've wanted to live in the absolute middle of nowhere, but now that I'm here, it's more like a prison really.  And you two are my unfortunate cell mates."  She sipped at her beer and turned to face Dean.

He smiled and lifted the whiskey bottle to his lips.  "I wouldn't say unfortunate, you're pretty cool so far.  Most girls are incredibly irritating after spending just a few hours with them, but you're much different."  He pivoted towards her and looked her in the eyes.  "I never thought I'd be able to stand traveling with anyone other than my brother, but I like having you around.  You're pretty smart for a girl, and it's nice to see Sammy not straining his brain quite so hard."  Dean smirked and saw Sera mirror it back at him.

"Well at least I have something to add, I didn't want to be this terrible luggage you had to drag around and feel responsible for."  She looked outside again and Dean admired the stretch of her neck and how her hair was still vibrant even in moonlight. 

"I want you to know, I'm sorry about all of this."

"What?" Sera looked back at Dean who's brows were knit together.

"If it weren't for us, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive.  If you didn't exist, there would have been no reason for Cas to bring me back."

Dean hadn't thought of it like that, but she was right.  If they weren't who they were, she'd have died after birth.  They would have never met, and the thought was like a black hole, sucking the energy out of Dean and making his stomach feel hollow.  Cas's words about all paths leading to the same end, were true.  They were always meant to meet Sera, regardless of when or where, it was already planned out.  Now that she was wound into their lives, Dean realized that no matter what he did, it would end the same.  He didn't know if they would make it through any of this, if holding off two powerful demons and a legion more was even possible. 

All he wanted now was to kiss her.  Press her back against the door and make her forget about all this shit happening.  But he was worried what her reaction would be.  She might very well reject him, be angry that he would even think about her like that after everything that had happened.  So he stayed where he was, sipping on the whiskey and watching the stars.

Sera pushed off from the door jam and took a few steps towards Dean.  She wasn't really sure what she was doing, and the alcohol in her system wasn't helping.  Dean was looking the other direction and didn't realize she was right next to him until he felt her hand wrap around the large scar on his shoulder.  He turned, seeing her right beside him, biting her lip and looking up at him with wide, gleaming eyes. 

"Is it painful?" it was more of a whisper than anything.

"No, it's just, there." Dean's voice sounded strained.  Her being so close was unnerving and making heat rise within him. 

Sera bent sideways to put down her beer and then set her fingertips against the buttons of his plaid shirt.

As she worked open the first, Dean managed a "What..." before she cut him off.

"I want to see the scar."  She looked up at him, and it wasn't like he was going to say no. 

When the last button was undone, Sera pressed her palms flat against his chest, running them up to his shoulders and pushing his shirt off slowly.  Dean's breath was uneven and the fire in his stomach was beginning to burn out of control.  He had to re-grip the bottle in his hand before he dropped it. 

Sera turned him slightly and slid her fingers under the arm of his shirt to expose his scar.  It was light pink and raised considerably from the other skin on his arm.  The handprint was large, just like the bruise on her chest.  But his was permanent.  Before she could think about it, she placed her hand over the scar and took a deep breath.  Nothing happened.  Dean looked from her hand back to her face and saw her features soften when she didn't start screaming again.  She flicked her eyes up at him, looking through her lashes, and lost her words. 

Dean couldn't keep it together, not with her gaze on him like this, but she beat him to the punch.  Raising up on the balls of her feet, she gripped his shoulder tighter and pressed her lips lightly to his.  Dean inhaled her scent, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.  Though her unique blend of vanilla, beer, and flowery shampoo had only been around for a few days, it had a familiarity to it.  Dean thought it smelled like home. 

He slid his hands up to tangle them in her hair, holding her steady as she lowered back to flat feet and bending down with her to keep their lips together.  Sera let out a soft sigh, moving her arms to circle Dean's neck and running her fingertips over his hair line.  She felt the goosebumps break out across his skin and delighted in the reaction she was responsible for. 

Dean pushed her backwards and past the open door, kicking it shut behind them.  He guided her slowly across the floor, deepening their kiss and kneading his fingers into her hips, as best he could while still holding the whiskey.  He finally set it down as they moved past their cooking table and into the office.  Pulling away slowly, Dean felt his lip pop from in between Sera's where she'd been sucking at it.  He closed the door and hoped Sam didn't wander in at some point considering there wasn't a lock. 

The office still had its whole roof and no windows, the only light came from a candle on the unused desk, casting a dull, orange glow over their small part of the room.  No matter how much Sera wanted this, she was terrified of what Dean would think once she wasn't hiding herself behind her clothing.  If he didn't like what he saw, this would be a disaster.  But from the look on his face, Sera was comforted more by his clear desire.   She stepped towards him and he closed the gap, reaching his hands up for the sides of her face. 

Their lips met more frantically this time, tongues sliding over one another.  Sera ran her hands under the back of Dean's shirt, feeling his incredible expanse of toned muscle.  His hands trailed down her back until he cupped her ass, pulling her up towards him.  She gave a startled noise as he set her on the edge of the desk with the sleeping bag laid out, but opened her knees to let him position between them.  He was strong.  It both impressed Sera and made her feel bad that he had to lift her, she knew she was heavy. 

Sera's head was swimming.  Too many sensations all at once.  Dean fanned out his hands, moving them soothingly up her back as she moaned into his mouth.  He moved one arm up to tangle his fingers in her hair, guiding her as he deepened their kiss.  She let his tongue into her mouth again, stroking it with her own, raking her teeth across it lightly.  A desperate groan escaped Dean and he was slightly alarmed at how he sounded, but the reaction fueled Sera. 

She moved her hands up and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back to attack his jawline with her lips.  Trailing down from beneath his ear to his chin, she nipped at him lightly before kissing over his adam's apple, dragging a gasp from his throat.  He tightened his grip on her hair and bucked his hips forward involuntarily, pressing his hard length into her jeans.  Sera keened at the sensation, her lips vibrating against Dean's throat. 

Her hands were a blur as they pulled his shirt off, amulet falling back against his chest with a soft thud.  The realization it was her turn to shed her top had Sera panicked slightly.  She pushed Dean back, hopping down from the desk.  He watched her take hold of  the hem of her t shirt and pause.

"We don't... if you don't want to, it's okay."  Dean's words were soft and he reached out to stroke her arm gently.  No matter how badly he wanted this, he didn't want her to regret any of it.

"It's not that.  Just, been a while, that's all.  And I'm, well, I'm me."  She looked down at her body and back up at Dean, disappointment on her face.

"There's nothing wrong with you.  All the things I said in the bar, they were all true.  I had no idea who you were, that you had any connection to us at all.  I just saw a beautiful girl," a smile crept across his lips, "with pie."

She smiled back, tugging off her shirt and letting it fall to the floor.  Her ivory skin glowed in the candle light, stark contrast between her black bra.  Dean's breaths were ragged as he looked her over, desire flooding him again.  He ran his fingertips down her freckled shoulders and arms, she shivered as goosebumps broke out all over her.  Dean was mesmerized by the small bumps surfacing on her chest, skin rippling beautifully.  He bent down and kissed her collar bone lightly, continuing down the middle of her chest as his hands found her hips again. 

Sera let her head lull back as a wave of heat spread through her whole body.  It felt like everywhere Dean touched his lips to, her skin was bursting into flame.  She was so lost in the feel, running her fingers through his hair, that she didn't quite notice Dean had kissed down past her belly button to the top of her jeans, kneeling down in front of her.  She felt his teeth take hold of her jeans, pulling them away from her skin slightly before letting go. 

Looking down, Dean worked her pants open with deft hands, pupils blown, want and need etched on his face.  Sera moaned as he pulled down her zipper, tugging at the fabric on her hips until they fell away.  For a moment, Sera remained frozen.  She was nearly naked in front of him, and it wasn't great lighting, but he could still see her.  Sera sucked in her stomach a little, her breathing hitching.  Dean kissed her belly again.

"Don't."  He said lightly, "I want every inch of your skin.  Please, don't hide from me."  His eyes were serious, and Sera let out her breath.  Dean ran his hands over her sides and hips, softly kneading at her curves.  He'd never been with a woman that had such curve as her.  But he was quickly realizing he greatly preferred how soft and warm she was.

Dean's tongue darted out, skimming across her flesh at the top of her panty line.  With her jeans pulled away, Sera's cotton panties did little to stem the flow of her arousal.  It leaked out, soaking through the thin fabric and slowly running down her thighs.  As Dean ran his fingers up her soft skin, he pulled back when he felt how wet she was. 

He looked up at her; head tilted back, arms bracing against the desk, little moans spilling from her mouth.  She looked amazing.  Dean flattened his tongue against her inner thigh, licking a hot line up to her apex.  Her whole body shook and she whimpered at the sensation.  Dean reveled in her reaction.  She was salty, sour, but it was phenomenal.  And her skin smelled so good.  He pressed his lips over her clothed mound and Sera had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.  Her knees went weak and Dean felt her body slipping lower.  Taking hold of her hips and pushing up, he mouthed over her again and again, taking in her scent and honey.

Sera panted his name, her eyes fluttering, muscles contracting.  "Please...." she breathed, hands tightening in Dean's hair.  He kissed back up her body, nipping at her collar bone before meeting her lips again.  Tasting herself on his mouth was making Sera light headed.  Heat welled up in her body, threatening to spill out. 

With shaking fingers, she unbuckled and pulled Dean's belt free from his jeans, popping the button and pushing them down past his hips to the floor.  He pulled her back against him, kissing with more force.  Now with only his underwear between their skin, she could feel him throbbing against her stomach.  His hands cascaded down her back, unhooking her bra and pulling the straps slowly down from her shoulders.  Sera let it fall away and felt her cheeks burning, weary of what his reaction might be. 

Dean hummed his approval, placing his lips to the top of her breasts and working his way down with hot, open mouthed kisses.  He took one nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking gently on her tender skin.  The other he ran the pad of his thumb over, feeling it harden further with his touch. 

Sera couldn't take it, her whole body ached for him.  Pulling away slowly from Dean, she lifted herself back up onto the desk, scooting back until she could lay flat on the sleeping bag.  Dean watched, coil of desire winding tighter within him.  He climbed up next to her and ran his fingers down the middle of her body, smiling as she arched up into his touch.

Dean felt the thrum of blood through his entire body, pulsing especially in his groin as Sera moaned and whined at his hands all over her.  He hooked his fingers through her panties and tugged them down, exposing the final bit of her flesh to him.  She was smooth and gorgeous, folds dripping with her eagerness.  Dean laid his hands right above her knees, pushing her legs apart slowly and crawling up between them.

When Sera realized what he was doing, she fisted the sleeping bag, pressing herself down into the desk hard.  She could feel his hot breath on her mound and her body tensed in response.  Dean slipped his tongue gently between her folds, lapping at the wetness and humming into her skin.  Sera keened, louder than she knew she should but she couldn't help it.  His tongue probed deeper and Sera struggled to keep her hips down and not buck up into Dean's mouth. 

"So wet," he breathed, kissing up her thigh as he began to stroke her clit lazily with his thumb.

Sera choked out half words and gasps, Dean's name tumbling from her mouth over and over.  The way she said his name set Dean's senses on fire.  Her scent and taste were sharp, her skin an incredible silk under his fingertips.  It was clear how ready she was from the slickness he could feel.  He ran his fingers lower, circling her entrance a moment before plunging a finger inside.  Sera moaned and her hips came up off the desk, thrusting into Dean's hand. 

"Please...." she whined, and it was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever heard.

He slipped in another finger and hooked them forward, eliciting a string of quick gasps and curses from Sera.  Dean smiled to himself, stroking the spot he had found with increasing speed.  As he moved his thumb to rub her center, Sera's hands grabbed desperately at his hair as she whimpered and whined.   

"Dean....Fuck!  Just-ah-yes...."  Dean removed his thumb and sucked at her tender bundle of nerves instead, pulling her into his mouth and rolling his tongue over her with more speed and pressure.

Sera felt Dean's teeth scrape ever so lightly over her swollen clit and everything inside of her snapped.  She arched up off the desk, eyes screwed shut as bursts of white lit up the darkness.  She moaned out his name, gasping, keening.  Dean continued to work in her, flicking his tongue around and over her as she rode out her orgasm.  To tell the truth, he couldn't even remember the last time he went down on a girl, and he was fairly certain none of the ones he had, ended up this wrecked. 

Panting, Sera lowered her body back down to the desk and let her legs slip down flat.  Dean pulled his fingers out and kissed the top of her mound lightly before stringing more up her body to nip at her earlobe.  Sera grabbed his face, pulling it to her forcefully and devouring his mouth.  He climbed on top of her, hard length sliding across her abdomen.  Sera's hands slipped down Dean's body, fingers running along the waist of his underwear.  She pulled them down, keeping her lips locked with his, until she felt the warmth of him pressed against her. 

Dean maneuvered until he was fully rid of his last piece of clothing and tossed it to the floor.  He repositioned himself and was a bit stunned when the first thing Sera did was take him into her hand, flicking her thumb over his slit to coat the top of his cock with precome.  Dean groaned, her fingers felt like heaven.  He sat back slightly, watching her stroke him slow and steady. 

Sera had always been good at this, or so she'd been told numerous times.  Something about the way she could move her wrists and follow it with a quick tongue.  But they weren't exactly in the best position for that, though Sera wanted it badly.  Dean watched her lick her lips, looking down as best she could over her large chest.  The sight was incredible, seeing Dean fuck slowly into her hand, his ass dragging lightly over her thighs.

He couldn't stand this any more, Dean needed to be buried in her heat, feeling her all around him.  He lent down to kiss her breasts, trying to give equal attention to both.  As her hips worked up into him, Dean wondered if she'd ask one more time....  He changed tactics, moving in slight circles, pulling himself from her grasp.  He ground into her, pushing apart her dripping folds and rutting his length with amazing rhythm. 

"I've wanted this...for d-days," she panted, "how much longer do you plannnn on torturing me...."  her words strung out as Dean bore down harder.

"Days hmmm?" he spoke gruffly into her neck, following his words with a bite to her collar bone.

"Please Dean....just....please...."  She didn't care if she was completely begging for it, she thought her body would split in two. 

Dean didn't think twice, simply moved his hand down to steady himself at her entrance before meeting her eyes.  "You're sure?" he breathed against her lips.

Her response was non-verbal, thrusting her hips up, sheathing him inside her.  A harsh cry was ripped from Dean's throat, he wasn't sure what he expected, but he didn't imagine it would be this good.  Sera was so wet, he slid easily into her, driving deep as he met her hips with his own.  She was so warm, muscles tightening, milking at his cock. 

Something was very different about this, about her.  He watched her eyes flutter closed as she moaned and rocked up into him.  Why was it that he couldn't get enough of her?  He felt like running his hands over her body for eternity, kissing her and starving them both of oxygen. 

Dean watched her move beneath him, chin tipping back, mouth open.  He dipped lower and saw his amulet come to rest in the hollow of her throat.  She gasped, moaned, and shuttered, but Dean couldn't tear his eyes from his necklace connecting with her skin.  Suddenly, she reached up, taking hold of the cord and pulling him down to meet her lips, green eyes flashing wildly at him. 

He didn't realize until then that he had stopped moving, so many sensations at once rippling through his body.  Dean wanted to move deeper, fuck her until she couldn't walk.  Her hand pulling the cord tight around his neck was pushing him close to losing control.  He slid his hands behind her back and lifted her up as he sat back, pressing their bodies together and reveling in the feel of sweat and precome between them.

Sera's grip on Dean's necklace tightened and she found herself not wanting to let go.  Her other hand moved up his arm, wrapping her fingers slowly around his scar. 

It was too much, and Dean had never had too much.  Her hands; one wrapped around the link to his brother, his childhood he never had, the other tenderly kneading at the scar that was a constant reminder of what he'd been through and how he was important enough to be saved.  And her heat, all around him, her scent, her taste.  He wanted it to consume him.  Dean wanted to fall apart for her, and it terrified him.

His breathing was erratic, as were his thrusts, and Sera could feel he was tensing.  She pushed him backwards until his back was flat and managed to keep him inside her despite the awkward angle.  Moving her legs to get situated, Sera pressed her palms to his stomach, admiring the hills and valleys of his muscles.  Dean sighed and began to move again beneath her. 

Bending down and pressing her breasts against him, Sera mouthed over his tilted chin, "Let me take care of you Dean, just....let go."  She ran her hands up into his hair as she rolled her hips just right.

Never had anyone said that to Dean.  It was Dean who took care of people.  He protected his baby brother and saved everyone he possibly could.  No one had ever offered to wrap around him and let him crumble.  Sera had seen everything he'd done, who he really was.  She was still here, gorgeous and warm, pressed close.  None of his horrors had driven her away.  In fact, it seemed that she wanted to lift some of the burden from him, to let him just be.

It was like ropes that had tied him down for years snapped and frayed all at once.  He gave in to the rushing in his ears, her breathing, the burning inside.  Every nerve ending in his body flared, Dean gasped as he arched up into Sera.  His hands flung wide, senses overloaded.  She grabbed a hold of them, sitting up, continuing to ride him.  Sera placed one hand on each breast and moaned as Dean began to knead at them.  Like this she was close to the edge again, so close.  Sera tried to contain the pants and moans slipping out, but it was an impossibility with Dean underneath her.

"Fuck....you're gorgeous....you-ahhh-yeah.  God Sera...."  And she lost it.  Sera tipped backwards, thrusting forward for all she was worth, moaning Dean's name as she came hard on him.

Feeling her seize up around him made Dean see stars.  He lifted himself up until Sera was sitting in his lap, still quaking.  She buried her face in his neck, panting and continuing to buck her hips.  She knew he wasn't done, and she didn't want to be either.  Tipping her head back, she took hold of Dean's shins and moved her hips faster and faster.

Dean blinked back tears, watching her body bend and stretch.  When was the last time sex had ever felt this good?  She was so different than what he was used to.  She looked different, felt different, made him feel things differently.  He met her thrusts, feeling his release dangerously close.  Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her up to press against him again.  Her slick skin glided over his as she raised on her knees to drop back down again with quick, deep thrusts.

Fisting into her hair, Dean pulled back her head to suck all over her neck, marking her up and he didn't care.  She whined and bucked faster, gripping his shoulders tight.  "Yes...." he mumbled into her skin.  "God, yes Sera!"  Dean was nearly shouting, thrusting up hard into her.  A wave of heat like he'd never experienced flooded him. 

Sera took hold of his face, looking him in the eyes as he came hot inside her.  She attacked his lips again as his eyes rolled back, intensity getting the better of him.  Dean let his vision go black, let himself be lost in the incredible feeling sweeping through him.  He was faintly aware of Sera's voice in his ear as she moved her lips from his.  "Yes Dean, God, so good...."

As their bodies stilled, Dean still clung tightly to Sera.  Her chest was heaving with aftershock but she nuzzled the side of Dean's face, running her fingers gently through his hair as he came down.  Dean slid his hands up and down her back, loving how soft she was.  Their breathing finally returned to normal, but still neither moved.

Sera was scared to part from him.  It was like if she let go, he'd fall away from her.  The same feeling coursed through Dean, cold fear replacing the heat.  He clung tighter and Sera pressed soft kisses up and down his jaw, over his neck and across his shoulder.  He finally untangled his arms from her as she took hold of his face again, kissing him, warm and gentle on the lips.

Neither of them said anything, neither knew what to say.  Sera knew what she felt, and that it was terrifying.  And Dean was lost at this feeling edging into his body and mind, something he was unfamiliar with.  They both retrieved their underwear and returned to the sleeping bag after blowing out the candle.  It was nearly pitch black in the room now, but Dean could feel Sera smile against his neck as she curled up into him.  He ran his fingers through her curly hair, listening as her breathing evened out and became slower and deeper.  Finally, when her body had gone slack, the arm draped over him slipping lower, Dean relaxed.  Sleep quickly followed.  And for the first time since he'd come back, he did not dream of hell.


	8. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of self harm, attempted suicide

Sam was in a panic.  He'd woken to find the door to the room Sera was supposed to be sleeping in wide open, nothing inside but dust and old furniture.  He ran outside and found the car still sitting there, no footprints around.  All of the guns were still there, spread over a towel on the table opposite the camp stove.  Fear was rising in his chest when he realized there was one last place to look.

He opened the door to the office Dean had taken as slowly and quietly as he could.  The first thing he noticed, were random pieces of clothing scattered around the floor.  That, and the smell of sex.  Sure enough, as he pushed the door open to let more light in, Dean and Sera were sprawled out on the sleeping bag they had laid over a desk.  As he'd pushed open the door, it kept going after his fingertips had fallen away from it.  A loud metal on metal 'clang' sounded in the small room and Dean was up like a shot, followed closely by Sera.  

It took Dean a few seconds for his eyes to adjust and see that the threat wasn't one at all, just Sam.  Dean was standing in his boxer briefs, bare footed and wild eyed.  "Christ Sammy, do you know how to knock?"  Dean dropped his shoulders and began relaxing as his adrenaline faded.

Sam was caught somewhere between angry and embarrassed.  He pointed toward Sera who had laid back down and pulled the sleeping bag up and over her head, "All her stuff was gone and I couldn't find her.  I panicked, okay?"

Dean grumbled and rubbed his face with his hands.  Sam left, shutting the door as he mumbled a string of apologies, mostly aimed at Sera.  He turned toward their camp stove and rummaged through a bag to try and find something to fix them for breakfast.

Moving back towards the desk, Dean saw Sera wrapped up in the sleeping bag in what little light there was.  He reached toward the other desk and flicked on the lantern there.  Turning around, Dean tugged back the slick fabric to expose her fluffy red hair and blushing face.  "I'm so sorry," she whispered.  Dean just laughed and pulled the bedding back further.

"Sam has impeccable timing, what can I say.  Don't be embarrassed.  We're guys, he'll have forgotten about it in like, 5 minutes I'm sure."  Finally, Dean pulled back the sleeping bag all the way and his smile faded.

By the time Sera realized what Dean was staring at, it was too late to hide.  Her mind blurred as she tried to think up an excuse, a story, anything.  But all she could do was look down at her legs as she sat up.

Dean's eyes were glued to Sera's thighs, and not for his usual reasons.  Lines of varying length and width cris-crossed her pale skin, covering the tops of her thighs almost completely.  Some were white, others differing shade of pink.  Others still were red and angry, fresh cuts.  But the ones that stood out most, were large scars towards the inside of each leg.  These looked like gouges, made by a knife digging into flesh, not like the others that were mostly just surface wounds.  
Breathing out through his mouth, Dean was having difficulty finding words.  Should he even ask?  Sera made the decision for him, not moving her head, voice just above a whisper.   

"I knew the femoral arteries would bleed out much quicker than my wrists, and slitting my throat sounded a bit too gory for me.  Back then, I had no reason to believe that I wouldn't just die like everyone else, but I couldn't.  I just wanted out, I was tired, I was finished.  That's the first time I found out about angels, though I didn't know that's what they were.  There was this horrible whining sound in the bathroom I'd locked myself in, it shattered the mirrors and windows.  The the whole room lit up like fuckin' Christmas and it felt like someone punched me in the chest.  I was fairly weak when it happened, but seconds later my wounds were closed and I felt fine.  One of the aids rushed in and found me in a sizable pool of blood and called 911 even though I told her I was okay.  The doctors said all my blood counts were normal and they didn't understand how I could lose so much blood and even be alive.  So for the last year of being a ward of the state, I was rarely left alone."  Sera extended her fingers and Dean watched as she ran them over her scars.

"What about the other ones?" Dean gestured towards her legs, the lump in his throat making it hard to speak normally.

"You've heard it's better to feel pain than nothing at all?  Yeah, that's bull shit.  I'd gladly take nothing than feeling like my soul is being ripped apart from the inside out.  Every demon I ever fought, always left me feeling weak and horribly alone.  I hated it.  Physical pain is preferable to emotional pain.  It's something I could always control.  How long I made the cuts, how deep, how much I let them bleed.  I got to say so, just me."

"It's been a few days since you've fought any demons, but these look fresh."  Dean ran his thumb across one of the cuts on her leg, lifting her chin as he did so.  "When?" he asked, voice soft.

A few tears slid down Sera's round cheeks as she tried to blink them back.  "The other night, when I locked myself in the bathroom....I-I just couldn't take it.  What I'd seen.  What you had to go through.  It just hurt.  This just, it glazes over all of that, even though it's temporary.  It's better than letting it crush me."

The lump in Dean's throat was threatening to choke him.  He pushed his words out around it, sounding pained and choppy.  "I'm so sorry."  He pressed his forehead to hers, still looking her in the eye.  "I never meant for you to know about any of that.  In fact, I'd have gladly kept that from you forever.  The weight isn't yours to carry, Sera."

She reached up, placing her hands on either side of his face, "but you can't carry it alone.  I can help Dean, please, let me."

Her words made Dean's ears ring.  Of course Sam had offered to help him, but Sera was practically a stranger.  Sure, they were connected, her and him, her and Sam.  But they'd been together less than a week and she was offering to shoulder the burden of all his horrible deeds in hell.  His head spun and his vision swam, tears beginning to sting at the corner of his eyes.  "I can't ask you to do that," he breathed.

"You don't have to ask, I'm offering.  Please, Dean.  The only person I've ever fought to protect was me.  It gets old, especially when you hate yourself.  So let me help you.  I know I can."  Sera stroked his cheek, running one hand up through his hair.  
Dean's breathing was uneven and his chest felt tight and painful.  He couldn't speak.  All he could do was nod slightly, enough for Sera to pull him into her arms and hold him tightly like she had the night before.  They stayed like that for some time, Sera shifting to better embrace Dean, Dean burrowing his face into her neck, breathing her in.  He felt much more calm, even just talking to her seemed to free him of some of the crushing weight.  Neither moved until they heard the door to the Impala slam and the engine start.  Sam was headed out to do some research.

\----

A day of searching the surrounding area for a water source yielded nothing.  Whatever had once been there was dried up  or shut off.  They were going to have to make do with bottled water and the occasional truck stop shower for now.   
Dean sat on a stool next to Sera who was cross legged on the table by the guns.  He'd asked her just how much knowledge she had about shooting and handling different guns and she smiled cockily.  Now he watched her meticulously clean a scoped rifle and it probably shouldn't be turning him on this much.  His eyes followed her nimble fingers, working the gun back together with precision.

When she finished, Sera hopped of the table and grabbed a box of ammo, heading outside.  "I'll prove I can do more than just clean the damn thing," she said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

It took Dean a few seconds of readjusting his pants before he could follow her out and around the building.  Sera was already loading the gun, sliding the bolt forward and settling the butt on her shoulder.  Dean was surprised to find her stance somewhat similar to his own, she'd learned well.  "What're you aiming for?" he asked, stepping up to her left.

"Dunno yet," she sighed, flipping open the scope and looking around.  "Okay, see that busted piece of metal on that silo?  That's what I'm aiming for."  She repositioned slightly before taking a deep breath and lining up.

The twisted piece of metal had to have been three stories up and towards the far end of the building.  Dean knew there was no way she would ever hit it.

In spite of being incredibly nervous that she was going to totally fuck this up, Sera breathed a few more times then stilled.  She pulled the trigger, crack echoing off the building and surrounding hill.  The round winged the scrap, twisting it slightly, noise drown out from the report.  Shouldering the rifle, Sera turned to face Dean, a satisfied smirk creeping across her face.

Dean let his jaw fall open, he literally couldn't believe she'd hit that target.  "Who taught you?"  Dean asked, still looking up in disbelief.  

"No one, really.  I took a few classes then bought my own gear once I'd saved enough.  Basically it was just practice.  It was a necessity though.  I couldn't afford to constantly go to the grocery store to buy hamburger and stuff, so I planted a garden and hunted deer.  Tastes better anyway."  Sera shrugged, looking up at Dean.

Finally he turned to face her, taking in her proud look.  It suited her, she should be confident more often.  It made her cheeks blush, skin glowing and eyes sparkling.  His thoughts were cut short as they both looked over to see Sam pulling up next to the building, skidding to a halt.  Dean stormed towards him, ready to tear into him about the car, when he was stopped by the look on Sam's face.  "What?"  He barked.

Sam hauled an armful of books from the passenger seat  and motioned fervently for Dean and Sera to get inside.  He didn't speak until he'd laid out all the books and papers, digging through the pile for something in particular.  "Here," was all he could manage as he thrust the heavily highlighted pages into Dean's hand.  Once Sam had made his discovery, he couldn't get back to their base fast enough.  So many scenarios had played out in his head, he couldn't seem to form sentences anymore.  
Looking through the first bits of bright yellow ink, Dean saw Lilith's name repeated several times.  He read carefully, eyes widening the further he got.  

By the time he'd made it through a few pages Sera was about to come unhinged.  "Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!" she demanded.

Dean turned, face grim.  "We aren't dealing with demons at all.  Lilith is an angel."  Sera blinked.  She'd heard plenty about Lilith, and every account sounded like demon shit to her.  How could she possibly be an angel?

Sam took over the explanation, handing Dean an open book and pointing at the middle of the page.  "Lilith was Adam's first wife in the Garden of Eden.  She was made from the same earth as him, equal in every way.  But God asked her to submit to Adam, and she refused.  So God cast her out, doomed to roam the earth for eternity as a fallen angel of sorts."

A growl sounded from Dean, Sera and Sam fixing him with their attention.  "I'm going.  To tear.  That angel.  Apart."  Sam and Sera assumed from the level of anger in his voice Dean was talking about Lilith, but he turned his head upwards to scream "CASTIEL!"

Moments later, Cas appeared before them, looking somewhat disheveled and irritated.  Dean slammed the papers down on the table and stalked over to the angel, nostrils flaring.  "At what point were you going to share any of the details of this upcoming battle with us?!"  Dean couldn't really remember a time when he was more upset than this.  When Sam left for college he was hurt and kind of angry, but it didn't hold a candle to the bombshell Sam's research just dropped on him.  
Cas tilted his head to the side and Dean flung his arms wide in exasperation.  "Don't give me that angel puppy dog head tilt bull shit!  What the fuck Cas!  You better tell me that Iblis has no other names and that book is wrong."

From the get go, Cas had known Dean would react this way.  He had every right to after all.  But facts were facts.  "No, the text is correct.  Iblis is known by Christians as Azazel, an angel.  We all presumed him dead until Lilith started rising to the surface.  He has anger and revenge boiling through him, and with good cause.  God bid him fetch the clay and earth to make Adam, then commanded he bow down before man.  Like Lilith, he had no intention of submitting to a lesser being.  So they joined up, them against the world.  They won't stop until everything is crumbled at their feet, whatever is left begging for mercy." 

Sera was blinking rapidly, trying to take in all of this information.  Most of it made no sense to her.  "You hid this from us, why?"

Cas looked over to her, sad eyes and sagging shoulders.  "Because I had hoped to keep this secret until you were all ready for the  next step."

"Well, what's the next step?" Sera shifted her weight and crossed her arms, becoming more nervous by the second.

A long sigh was pulled from Castiel, "to summon them, trap them.  Find out what they know about Lucifer's plan."

"Defeating them was never the priority, was it?" Sam asked, leaning back against the table.

"No.  Those two are a stepping stone to finding out what Lucifer really wants, why he is so interested in Sam."

"What?!" cried Sam and Dean in unison.

He knew immediately he had said to much, but Cas figured he should probably explain at this point.  "Lucifer has his highest ranking demons out looking for you, Sam.  He wants to know where you are, what state of mind you're in, how strong you are."  He emphasized the last part of the sentence by narrowing his eyes almost imperceptibly, but it was clear from the shift in Sam's expression he had seen it.  "Lilith and Azazel have been controlling demons for ages, they will have a wealth of information."

"And how the hell does an angel know about all of this?" Dean demanded.

"I think I have a pretty good idea."  Sam's eyes darkened as he stood up straight.  "I've got to go back into town, should be back before dark."

Dean grabbed Sam's arm before he could leave again.  "Have you lost your mind?  We're not even safe here and you want to wander out on your own again?"

"I will go with him," Castiel stepped forward and looked up at Sam.  

Sam knew that unless he wanted to tell Dean everything here and now, Cas was his only ally for his mission.  He nodded and headed outside with Cas close behind.  "Back before dark," he repeated before dissapearing out the door.


	9. Born to Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence, character death

The rest of the afternoon, Dean and Sera combed through the information Sam had brought back.  With each passing sentence, the situation looked worse and worse.  Sera was convinced that Castiel was still not divulging the whole truth.  She had a terrible feeling, a burning in the pit of her stomach that the outcome for them was grim.  Lilith and Azazel were no doubt extremely strong angels, fallen or not.  But Lucifer?  Lucifer had to be the strongest of them all.  How were three (mostly) humans and an angel going to even possibly thwart his unknown plan?  

"We need sigils," Sera's voice was quiet, barely ruffling the pages of the book in front of her.

Dean looked up to see her tired, worried face.  "Yeah, I'll take care of it."  He moved to get up but Sera laid her hand on his shoulder. 

"Let me," she said, rising from her seat.  

"No, Sera, you don't have to do this...."

Her face was pained and sad, she looked on the verge of tears.  She had brought this down upon them.  It was her they were after and she was putting Sam and Dean in a horrible amount of danger.  "Let me," she breathed again, shaking slightly and walking towards the door.

From the look on her face, Dean let her go, but watched her work, wincing as he saw her pull the blade of her pocket knife across her palm.  He watched as she wrote symbol after symbol all over the door then went outside to continue.  After a few minutes, Dean had to follow, had to know what exactly she was doing.

"How do you know all of these?"

Sera was working her way across the side of the building, smearing blood and dust into sigils.  "I don't know.  The same way I learned the demon repellent ones.  These will make us invisible to angels."

"What if they already know we're here?"  Dean asked, closing the gap between them and standing close to her shoulder.

"Then they can't get in." Sera answered darkly.  Her mouth was set in a thin line as she ran the blade across her already open wound to draw more blood.  She could sense Dean's uneasiness but continued her scrawling.  "This is safer.  It can't be washed off or scrubbed away.  My blood is strong.  I will do whatever I have to, as long as it keeps you and Sam safe."

Dean grabbed her wrist, stopping her from smearing more blood on the building, turner her to face him.  "We are not your responsibility, you don't have to protect us Sera."

She gave a sad smile in response, "Dean, I was specifically born to protect you both.  I'm not going to abandon my post, this is what I was made for."

\----  
It wasn't exactly a smart move, but Sam was in a hurry and didn't feel like lying low.  He and Cas pulled up to the motel not a mile from the road leading into the salt flats an rented a room.  Cas had barely closed the door behind them before Sam was dialing Ruby's number.

The minute Ruby appeared, Sam was on her.  He'd finished the last of the blood she'd given him on their way to the motel and was feeling strong.  He pinned her to the wall by her throat and watched her eyes grow wide.  She was about to ask what the hell was going on, but spotted Castiel.  Shit.  The cat must be out of the bag.  Relaxing in Sam's grip, she turned her eyes up to his, blinking them to black.

"You knew.  You knew about all of this!  How could you do this?  How could you lie to me and... I just thought..." Sam let go of her and turned.  His anger was ebbing away, pain taking it's place.

"You weren't ready."

Sam whirled around and fixed Ruby with a blazing stare.  "Why does everyone think they know when I'm ready?!  I'm doing my best to handle these shit cards I've been dealt.  But if everyone keeps underestimating me, this will all go to hell in a hand basket pretty quickly."  He shifted forward, backing Ruby into the wall once more.  "But maybe that's what you want.  Playing both sides of this to see who's got a better chance at saving your ass.  I'da put money on us, but we're past that point now." Sam pulled the demon knife from the back of his jeans and pressed it to Ruby's throat, "You're going to tell us every last detail you know about what's going on with the angels and the demons, and you're gonna do it fast."  Pulling the blade over where her neck and shoulder met, Sam dipped his head down to lap up the blood and sink his teeth into her skin.

Castiel remained in the background, taking in the scene but doing nothing to stop it.  He knew Sam had to stop imbibing demon blood, but he also needed the information he knew Ruby had.  So Cas stood there, watching Ruby writhe under Sam's blade, choke out sobs and beat her fists against the wall.

She was falling apart, and she knew it.  Ruby had hoped that she'd be long gone by the time Sam found out what was going on, but here she was.  She deserved it.  Deserved to be cut up and carved on.  Deserved to be bled dry multiple times and have Sam wait for her to fill back up and start again.  Her body ached at the drag of that wretched blade across her skin, but it was nothing against the battle waging in her head.  She would tell them everything they wanted to know and she wouldn't hold back, but she wanted Sam to take her within an inch of her life first.  She wanted him to feel her slipping away, dealing out the punishment she so obviously deserved.  Then she would tell them.  Then Sam would end her.  Because she'd been leading the lamb to the slaughter after all.

Ruby lasted several hours, well past dark.  Sam had her bound to one of the beds, much of her flesh exposed for him to drink from.  He felt dizzy, high, powerful.  He watched as Ruby's eyes shifted from black to normal, normal but glazed over and distant.  

She'd lost too much strength to continue to fight back against the blade.  And when she finally spoke, it was in whispers.  "He needs you Sam.  Lucifer needs you to start the apocalypse.  You're his vessel, the only one strong enough to contain him.  And he'll find you, he will.  It doesn't matter how well you cover your tracks or cover yourself in sigils.  He'll find you.  Lilith and Azazel aren't on his side, they're on their own.  He'll kill them first, Azazel the betrayer and Lilith the whore, they seek what is rightfully his."

Sam was almost perplexed as he watched tears begin to slide down Ruby's face.  Terrified as he was of what she had just told him, more so was the look of pain and loss on her face.

"I'm sorry Sam.  I could never protect you, just make you stronger so he wouldn't tear you apart.  But the girl can.  Keep her close."  Ruby settled back against the bed and closed her eyes, "do it, Sam."

For a moment, Sam didn't know what to do.  He looked up at Castiel, who's face was blank and offered nothing.  This was the only way, this is what he had to do.  He raised the knife above his head and brought it down with force.  The moment the blade pierced through Ruby's skin, her eyes flew open, and she choked out a final, "I'm sorry."

The anger that had been building inside Sam suddenly disappeared, and he was left with Ruby's lifeless body and an angel that was little more than a statue in the corner.  Sam had never planned on killing Ruby, he thought she was good.  But she knew too much.  She wasn't strong enough to fight off either side, and both would've liked to get their hands on her.  She had information, and that was valuable.  Cas took care of the body before they headed back to Dean and Sera, Sam sat in the Impala gripping the wheel tight.  Sam was well aware he had to tell Dean about Ruby and the demon blood, and it would have to be soon.

\----

By the time Sam and Castiel returned, Dean was livid.

"What happened to 'we'll be back by dark'?!" he roared as he made his way outside to stand next to the Impala.  Sam dropped his head as he climbed out of the car and Dean could tell something was really wrong.  He lowered his voice and stepped slowly toward his brother, "where did you go?"

"Not far," he began, "and it had to be done."  

Dean watched Sam's face and noticed dark splotches on his light shirt.  "What had to be done?  And you sure as shit better tell me that ain't blood on you."

Raising his head, Sam stared down his older brother, eyes glittering with unshed tears.  "Ruby's dead, Dean.  She's the one that knew everything, and she'd been keeping it from me."  His voice wavered, threatening to break.

Dean took a leaf from Cas' book, tilting his head to the side, not comprehending what Sam was saying.  Castiel could sense things were going to get pretty intense, he stepped between them.  "Perhaps inside, where it is safer?"  Both boys headed in through the door, but Cas grabbed for Sera's arm to keep her back.

"What the hell, Cas?!" Sera barked, yanking her arm from Castiel's vice grip once Sam and Dean had disappeared inside.  

"This is best handled between them.  You will know soon enough."  Cas looked around the building he could no longer enter, admiring the work Sera had done with the sigils.  "I'm glad you are a quick learner with good memory."

Sera turned to face him, "I know these, because of you?"

"Yes.  I make sure you can see them in your dreams, that's how I've taught you many things."

She didn't really know what to say to having her dreams invaded since she was a kid, so Sera sat down in the dirt, leaning against the side of the building.  "What's going on Cas?  I know this is all pretty bad, but it feels even worse."

Castiel took a deep breath and clasped his hands behind his back before he spoke.  "The apocalypse.  Heaven and Hell both know it has to happen, both desire for it to begin.  Not all demons and angels agree, however.  Civil wars already rage in both places, becoming more heated by the day.  Sam is a vessel.  Created for the purpose of containing and functioning as Lucifer.  He will battle against Michael the arc angel, fight for control of Earth, Heaven, and Hell.  Michael also has a vessel, but each has to say yes, just as my vessel did before I could take on human form.  They have to be stopped, they cannot say yes."

"Who is Michael's vessel?"

A long pause as Castiel gazed up at the night sky sprayed with infinite stars.  "I do not yet know."  It was a lie, but the three of them already knew too much.  

"So Lilith and Azazel?"

"Azazel began as a servant to Lucifer, but not after he met Lilith.  Now they are but distractions.  They run you ragged in every direction but the right one."

Sera scowled and her tone turned dark, "If you knew all of this, why not tell us where to go?"

"Because four of us poking around where we do not belong is suspicious, where as just I, pose less of a threat, raise fewer eyebrows." 

Sera sat back and looked down at her bandaged hand.  This was going to get far worse, and fast.

\----

"So you finally killed the bitch, but why?"  Dean asked as they stood next to a table with a lantern on it.

"Ruby knew enough to make her very dangerous should either side get a hold of her.  I just, she's been lying to me the whole time.  Telling me I just needed to get stronger to fight off Lilith and that would be the end of it.  But she knew, she knew killing Lilith wouldn't accomplish anything!"  Sam was heaving breaths now, eyes wide with anger and fear.

Sam very much looked like his little brother again, afraid and shaking slightly.  He may be huge and imposing, but he was still vulnerable.  Dean didn't want to cause any more trauma to Sam, but he had to know what was really going on.  "What do you mean, you had to get stronger?"

Flexing his hands nervously, Sam couldn't even look his brother in the eye.  "I had to drink demon blood.  The stuff, it, it gives me powers."  He met Dean's eyes finally, seeing hurt there, betrayal.  "I can send demons back to hell, I can even kill some of them.  I know you think I'm going dark side, but I'm not, this was to help us.  This was to try and beat back Lilith, though now she's not the one we really need to be concerned about."  

Dean stared at Sam for a long moment, trying to process the fact that his baby brother was sucking down demon blood to hoodoo more demons back to hell.  Though their future was never bright, this is definitely not what he had envisioned.  "Sammy," he spoke softly and closed the gap between them, throwing his arms around his brother's neck.

Expecting more of a punch to the face than a hug, Sam was floored as Dean embraced him.  "I, uh, expected you to act a bit differently to that...."

"I know," Dean pulled away, slapping Sam on the shoulder, "but she's gone.  And the way I figure it, whatever other shit you're about to lay on me, it's gonna be worse.  Not really sure what's worse'n you drinking demon blood though, to be honest."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, still shaking slightly.  "Ruby said Lucifer has it out for me.  Apparently the end is nigh and all that shit.  He wants to start the apocalypse, meaning he needs a body, my body.  Her feeding me all of that blood was just prep work to be able to take him on, but I would have to say yes first.  Cas kinda gave me the run down about the whole 'being a vessel' thing.  The big showdown is supposed to be Lucifer and Michael.  We really do have to stop Lilith and Azazel breaking the seals that will let Lucifer out, that's how we can stop this thing Dean."

Just like the news Sam had broken to him a few days ago, yeah, Lucifer wanting to jump his little brother's bones was worse than Sam guzzling demon blood.  Dean stood slack-jawed, brows furrowed.  "We'll find a way to stop her Sammy, we've got Sera and Cas.  Don't worry, we'll figure this out."  Dean still looked lost, but his words seemed to sooth Sam.

The boys headed back outside to find Sera slumped against the side of the building, Cas no where to be found.  Looking up at them as they approached, Sera's face was blank.  She felt like she'd had an overload of information, too much to really process.  How was she supposed to protect Sam from the devil himself?  Giving Sam a broken smile, she stood up with a hand from Dean.  She stepped past him, wrapping her arms around Sam's waist, hugging tightly.  Sam threw a confused look at Dean, who just smirked at him.  "It's okay Sammy," she breathed, voice muffled as she buried her head in his chest, "we'll stop her.  It's gonna be okay."

Sam hugged her back, and the nickname didn't escape his notice.  But it didn't make the hair on the back of his neck stand up like it did when it came from anyone other than Dean.  It was soothing, just like how he said it.  Not condescending or childish, but comforting.  How did the angels expect her to protect them?  She barely came up to his chest.  Small and curvey, she didn't look like a warrior, didn't look made for this at all.  Sam was more concerned that he'd get her killed than he was about her protecting him.  Back at the motel, she'd taken on Cas even though he was clearly more powerful.  She'd done it for him.  And that terrified Sam.


End file.
